Life as an Ishtar
by ally2-23
Summary: This story is about the relationship between Marik and his daughter, Amunet Isis Ishtar. (no they don't get together, u nasty minded person) I don't wan to give away too much so I'll say this: something happens to Amunet and Marik has to rescue her.
1. Will to be free

Life as an Ishtar  
  
Chapter 1 - Will to be free  
  
Amunet had been named by her father, Marik Ishtar. Her mother had died giving birth to her, so she was raised by Marik, taught to obey the ancient scriptures and understand the power of the pharaoh, Yami. Marik taught Amunet all he knew of Duel Monsters, and she had soon proven to have inherited her father's talent and passion for the game. Amunet had won many tournaments with her mother's intelligence and Marik's wisdom of the duelling world. She had appeared unbeatable. Amunet, meaning godess of mystery. Isis, godess of magic. Ishtar, her father's family name. Marik had christened her sensing much power and mysterious vibes lying dormant within Amunet. You could see it behind her father's violet-grey eyes, feel it in her soft pale blonde hair. Amunet was like a walking clone of her father: her attitude, her appearance, her beliefs and goals were all identical to Marik's. This was the reason why they understood each other so, and were therefore very close. Marik was the master of a large group known as Rare Hunters, who concentrate on stripping duelists of their rarest and most powerful cards to sell on the Black Market. However, they kept the strongest cards for themselves so they could build strong undeafeatable decks. The Rare Hunters operated in shadow, and were nearly impossible to find. Because he was so fond of her, Marik gave Amunet equal control over the Rare Hunters. The Rare Hunters feared and respected their master's daughter, for destiny and fate could be felt in the air within her presence. Amunet was no "girly girl". She may be just about the most beautiful teen you've ever met, but looks can deceive you. Inside and outside, Amunet was strong and knew what she wanted. She was very much willing to fight for what she wanted(another of the many traits she had inherited from her father). Because she took part in many of the hunts, Amunet was considered an underage criminal. She was not allowed to leave her father's sight without one of his loyal Rare Hunters, for they all feared she would face the same consequences many caught Rare Hunters had faced. It annoyed her because she believed she could take care of herself, and that she wasn't stupid enough to get caught.  
  
Till that night, when Amunet had overheard her father talking with Odeon. Their next target was an unexperianced duelist who wielded a Blue Eyes White Dragon. The hunt wouldn't take place until the next morning. Amunet quickly put on her cloak, and grabbed her duelling deck, climbing out the large window above her bed. She hurried through alleys, travelling in the shadows towards the location of their target. She reached a small house that had a red brick pathway to the door, gardens on either side. Ivy and unwanted weeds crept up the side of the house. Amunet peered into a small window on the side of the house. Her target was asleep on a couch in what appeared to be a living room, but messy. A TV was left on before the young man of about 18, chip bags were strewn over the floor. Amunet smiled maliciously, her Millennium necklace given to her by her father began to glow. With it, she could see into the future or the past and control minds (don't kill me, I know that's not right but this is my story, my rules, so there. *sticks out her tongue* ). Wake up. She ordered. The young man jerked awake, looking around. Now, come outside. He headed obediently for the front door. Meanwhile ..... Marik had found Amunet's room empty with no note telling him where she was. "I don't care what you have to do. I don't care how you do it. Find her, and bring her back." Marik ordered through clenched teeth. "Me and Odeon will find her, Marik. It's not safe for too many Rare Hunters to be out there tonight, searching. Police are all over the city." Bakura said, him and Odeon preparing to leave. "All the more reason why I wish Amunet safe at home." Marik replied, looking away. Bakura and Odeon left, and split up to find Amunet. At that exact moment, she was ending her duel for the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Amunet's prey summoned his Blue Eyes, expecting Amunet to be scared. However, she had a content menacing smirk on her face, as she closed her eyes in pity. "What?" Amunet opened her eyes to look at him. "You're only one direct attack from losing your Blue Eyes White Dragon." She replied. "And what makes you think you'll get past my dragon? The only monster you have on the field doesn't have nearly enough attack points to destroy it. So, why so confident?" "Because, you fell into my trap. I activate Dragon Capture Jar. It will keep your Blue Eyes trapped until you can free it. But that won't be happening any time soon, because now I play this card, which will prevent you from playing any magic or trap cards for the next 5 turns. But I'm not finished with you yet." Amunet smiled cruelly at the stunned face on her opponent. "Dark Magician Girl, attack his life points directly!" A black flash lasted about half a second, then her opponent was on his knees, dumbfounded. Amunet approached, the hood of her cloak shadowing her face. "Hand over your Blue Eyes White Dragon." She ordered. "Why should I? You're just a little kid." Amunet glared at him. "You better watch what you say and who you say it to. My father is the master of all Rare Hunters. So I'll say it again: Hand over your Blue Eyes." He handed her his card with a shaking hand. My father will be quite pleased. She thought to herself, staring at the ice blue dragon. "Hey, you! Rare Hunter! Stop right there!" Someone yelled from the other end of the alley. Amunet's eyes snapped up. It was a policeman! She stuffed the card in her pocket, and took off down the alley, the policeman following a football field behind. Amunet took another path back to her home, weaving in and out of buildings, trying to lose the policeman. She had a pinch of fear in the pit of her stomach, and ran as fast as she could. Halfway home, Amunet lost the policeman, but kept running in case he wasn't far behind. Although she could barely breathe, she forced herself to keep running. Finally, Amunet stopped to catch her breath behind a school portable, swallowed in shadows. She leaned against the wall of the portable, panting and holding a stitch in her side. "Boo." Said someone, grabbing her arm. Amunet screamed and jumped back, trying to pull her arm out of the person's grasp. During the struggle, her hood fell down, revealing her face. "Relax, Amunet. It's me." Said Bakura, releasing her. "Bakura!" Amunet breathed. "What are you doing here?" "Your father sent me and Odeon to find you." Bakura replied. "Of course." She sighed exasperatly. "You know he's not too happy about you running off without telling anyone where you were going." Bakura said. "I don't care. I'm not a baby anymore. Mila goes anywhere she wants without telling you."Amunet pointed out, referring to Bakura's 14 year-old daughter. "Yeah, well I can't expect much self discipline from Mila. I've tried everything, and finally gave up when I realized Mila couldn't be controlled. But you, whoa, a lot of stuff is expected from you. Being Marik's daughter, his Rare Hunters expect you to be, like, perfect. It's sort of like a stereo type, to the Rare Hunters, your family is royalty, especially your father, so his daughter is pretty much expected to be an 'elegant well behaved lady'." Said Bakura. "Oh, so father only cares I'm gone because I'm not holding up his reputation." Amunet retorted with a laugh. "No, no, Amunet. You don't understand. Your father is worried sick about you. You should have seen his face when he stormed out of your empty room. He looked like he was going to have a heart attack." Bakura said, making a face to imitate Marik. Amunet giggled. "Come on, we'd better go find Odeon. And you might want to put your hood back up." He added, walking around the portable. Amunet pushed her hood up over her head, shadowing her face again, before following Bakura. They wandered the streets, peering around corners. After they found Odeon, they emerged onto a new street, and met a police officer. Bakura advanced on him, while Odeon held Amunet back. She was going to be arrested. Bakura's Millennium Ring started to glow brightly, illuminating the street and casting shadows behind the buildings, making Amunet's eyes open wide. "Look away, Amunet!" Bakura called to her. She turned her head away, closing her eyes tightly. When she opened her eyes again, the policeman was lying face down on the ground, and Bakura's ring wasn't glowing anymore. Amunet didn't have to ask, she knew what he had done. "Oh, thank God you're alright." Marik exclaimed, hugging her tightly. "I'm fine, father." Amunet replied. "I got the Blue Eyes." She handed Marik the card. "The card doesn't matter. Your safety is more important to me." He said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I can take care of my self, father. It's not that dangerous." Said Amunet, brushing him off in frustration, turning away. "And that's why I found I found you on the run from a police officer?" Bakura said sarcastically, leaning against a wall behind Marik, his arms crossed. Amunet whipped around and glared at Bakura, narrowing her eyes. "WHAT?!" Marik yelled, looking from Bakura to Amunet, wanting an explanation. "It's not that big of a deal, father. I lost him and just kept running, that's why I was so tired. It's not like the policeman was still ..." She was cut off by Marik. "I don't care! You might not be so lucky next time. You have to be more careful, Amunet. You play a great role in the future . No more sneaking off. Do I have to have someone check in on you every 5 minutes?" "No, father." Amunet replied, looking at the ground, suppressing her urge to argue. "Good, now go to bed. It is late." Marik said, sitting down in his gold throne, with the millennium symbol on the back. She stalked to her room obediently, and closed the door behind her.  
  
Amunet took her cloak off, not bothering to take her clothes off for her pajamas, and crept into her King-Sized bed, with gold coloured thin sheets and a canopy, lined with white silk. She sighed and looked around the room. Amunet had everything she had ever wanted there, she lived like a princess, but there was still something missing in her heart. Her father's trust; Oh how Amunet wished he would let her be more free. She pulled the sheets over herself, lying on her side, gazing at a picture of her mother and father.  
  
Chapter 2 - A day at the beach 


	2. A day at the beach

This chappie is gonna be a lot longer than the first one. Please remember 2 read & review. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2 - A day at the beach  
  
Since that night, Amunet had begun to change in attempt to gain her father's trust. She was now more evil, and started duelling through mind puppets for her father. Marik was very impressed and proud of Amunet's cruelty that was now equal to his own. One day, Amunet had sent one of her Rare Hunters to win Yugi Motou's millennium puzzle.  
  
He failed, and she wasn't happy at all.  
  
"No, please. Spare me from the Shadow Realm." The pitiful man pleaded of Amunet, fighting against the Millennium spell.  
  
"No. You have failed me, and now you shall pay the price." Said Amunet, her Millennium necklace glowing, as she closed her eyes in concentration.  
  
After his mind was in the Shadow Realm, she took over his body.  
  
"What do you want now, Marik?" Asked Yami, thinking Amunet was her father, since Marik was the only person he knew who took over minds.  
  
"I'm not Marik. However, we are related."  
  
"Then who are you?"  
  
"You'll find that out soon enough, Yami." Amunet replied enjoying his confusion.  
  
"What business do you have with me?"  
  
"The same business Marik has with you." She said simply.  
  
"But how? Who are you?" Yami repeated.  
  
"Questions, questions." Amunet shook her head mockingly. "We will soon meet, pharaoh. Till then, you can keep guessing." And with that, she broke the millennium spell, leaving the spiritless body.  
  
Amunet sat back in her golden throne identical to Marik's in frustration, crossing her arms.  
  
"I'm impressed, Amunet. A month ago, you couldn't even watch someone be sent to the Shadow Realm, but now, you're sending them there yourself." Marik commented with a proud smirk.  
  
Amunet closed her eyes and lowered her head, smiling at her father's attention. "It's no big deal. Scott failed in obtaining Yugi's Millennium puzzle and the Egyptian God Card you lost to him, father. So he got what was coming to him." She replied, her smile turning ice cold, that would send shivers up anyone's back.  
  
"I'm so proud of you. Now where have I seen that kind of evil before? Ah, yes. In myself. You're so much like your father." Said Marik, putting his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"What was mother like?" Amunet asked.  
  
Marik paused in shock. "What?"  
  
"Mother. What was she like? I'm so much like you, I don't know anything about mother." She replied, looking deep into her father's troubled eyes.  
  
He looked down in sadness and happy thought, then looked back up at Amunet.  
  
"She was beautiful, like you. The absolute opposite of my personality. I still don't know how it was we fell in love. I was so cold and evil, and your mother, .... she was so kind and gentle. She seemed to have brought out the good in me." Marik said, remembering the moment Amunet was born. Amunet followed her father into the past with her Millennium necklace.  
  
~* Flashback *~  
  
After the hard labour and birth, Marik's newly wed wife lay limp in the hospital pillows, closing her eyes wearily.  
  
"Kaylin, we have a beautiful baby girl." Marik said, holding baby Amunet in his arms.  
  
Kaylin didn't open her eyes to look at her first born, but her face became very pale.  
  
"Kaylin? Kaylin! Doctor! There's something wrong!"  
  
The doctor took her pulse, and his eyes opened wide.  
  
"She doesn't have a pulse! Hurry! Take her to intensive care!" He cried urgently.  
  
A bunch of assistant doctors and nurses hurriedly rolled the hospital bed towards the elevator.  
  
Marik waited anxiously outside the intensive care unit, pacing up and down in front of the doors, his newborn baby in his arms, fighting back tears.  
  
The doctor came out, a sad look upon his face as he shook his head. "She's gone. We did everything we could. The labour and birth were just too much for her body system to handle."  
  
Marik nodded his appreciation for their desperate attempts to save his wife, tears beginning to flow down his cheeks despite his trying to force them back.  
  
"I'll leave you to be right now if that is what you wish." Said the elderly doctor, patting his shoulder sympathetically.  
  
Marik nodded again, not able to talk because of the lump in his throat.  
  
The doctor patted his shoulder again, saying: "It's going to be a struggle, but this little girl here will help you get through this." Before he left, indicating to the baby in his arms.  
  
Marik sank to his knees for his head was spinning in a whirl of emotions making him dizzy. He sat on the ground leaning his head against the chair behind him, closing his eyes. All he could see was his wife, remembering all his good memories from the time he first met her till the day she accepted his hand in marriage and then to the moment he learned of her pregnancy.  
  
Marik began to sob in denying grief. "Kayla. Why? Oh, God, why? Kayla don't leave me."  
  
He stared at the baby in his arms. She opened her eyes and stared back at him for the first time. Marik noticed her eyes were the same colour as his. The baby girl smiled at Marik's tear-stained face, and reached her little hand up to grasp some of his hair. He smiled back.  
  
~* End Flashback*~  
  
Amunet was staring at Marik with the same eyes in sympathy.  
  
"I'm so sorry, father." She breathed, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"It was over 14 years ago, Amunet. I've gotten over it now." Marik replied, Amunet hugging him.  
  
"Come on, what do you say we take a day off tomorrow. You know, get away from the stress here." He asked more cheerful.  
  
Amunet broke out of the hug and smiled. "Okay. Odeon, tell everyone tomorrow's a day off." She said to Odeon, who was near by on a labtop, choosing their prey for the next day.  
  
"Yes, young mistress." He replied, closing the labtop.  
  
*  
  
The next morning, Marik and Amunet packed stuff for a day at the beach. Bakura and his daughter, Mila, were coming too, so it was kind of like a father-daughter trip.  
  
The beach was beautiful, a sweet and cool summer breeze blew softly, lifting their hair. Blue waves crashed up on the sandy white shore, the sun was already high and bright in the morning sky.  
  
"There's the water. Knock yourselves out, kids." Said Marik, setting up a sun tanning stand.  
  
"Aren't you guys coming swimming?" Asked Mila, she and Amunet taking off their jeans and shirts, to reveal two-piece bathing suits.  
  
"I might come later. What about you, Marik?" Said Bakura, setting up a beach umbrella and a towel on the sand.  
  
"Dream on! And wreck my hair!? No way! Besides, I've got tanning to do." He replied, lying on a towel on the sand, closing his eyes, bathing in the warm sunlight.  
  
"Like you need a darker tan." Amunet whispered to Mila, as they turned around, walking towards the water.  
  
Mila giggled, and Marik sat up.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing, father. Me and Mila are just telling jokes." Amunet replied casually.  
  
"Damn straight." Marik dared them to comment anymore.  
  
Amunet rolled her eyes, and she and Mila took off into the cool water. They swam out into deep water and kept going until they found the shallow sand bar.  
  
There, Amunet and Mila waded for an hour, talking.  
  
"Won't your necklace rust if it gets wet?" Mila asked, indicating to Amunet's Millennium necklace.  
  
"No, it's magical. Besides, I'm not allowed to part with it. My father would be furious if I lost it." She replied, watching a stingray pass by their legs.  
  
"Your dad is like so hot." Said Mila, abruptly changing the subject, staring back at the shore.  
  
"Oh, well thanks. That's totally what I wanted to hear." Amunet said sarcastically, floating on her back.  
  
"I can't help it he is. Your lucky, my dad's not even cute. Just an annoying person always on my back about sneaking out of house all the time." Mila said.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't say that. Your dad's really quite attractive." Amunet said, looking at Mila out of the corner of her eye, she wanted to get Mila back for saying that about her father.  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Eww! Amunet! Don't even joke about things like that!" Mila cried, splashing her.  
  
Amunet giggled in return. "You know who's really hot? Brad Pitt." Amunet said.  
  
"Yeah." Mila agreed, with a dreamy sigh.  
  
A dolphin's cry distracted them.  
  
They looked further out at sea, to see a few dolphins swimming and jumping.  
  
"You wanna go?" Asked Mila, putting her goggles on.  
  
"Okay." Amunet replied, putting her own on.  
  
They swam towards the group of bottle nosed dolphins.  
  
Amunet and Mila looked underwater at the circling ocean creatures. The dolphins swam up, brushing against the girls.  
  
Amunet laughed, grasping a dolphin's fin. "Come on!" She cried at Mila, as the dolphin began to pull her through the water.  
  
Mila did the same, and the dolphins dived under the water. The girls held their breath.  
  
The dolphins brought them back to the surface and further out to sea. Amunet looked down, she couldn't see the bottom of the sea.  
  
Suddenly a black fin emerged out of the water, followed by a spout of water.  
  
The dolphins swam away in fear, leaving the girls. The killer whale drew nearer.  
  
"Mila! Amunet!" Cried Bakura running into the water, followed by Marik. "Swim! Swim to the shore!" He yelled.  
  
Amunet and Mila began to swim as fast as they could back to shallow waters, but were no match for the powerful fins of the whale.  
  
Just as the whale reached them, it stopped before Amunet.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The killer whale snorted, and pushed Amunet followed by Mila up over it's head, onto it's back, swimming towards the shore.  
  
Marik was at first confused at how the whale had spared Amunet as though she was an old friend. But things soon became clear as they drew closer and he saw the white marking on the tip of the whale's fin.  
  
"Mila! Are you alright?" Bakura exclaimed, embracing her protectively.  
  
Amunet stroked the whale, she felt as though she knew him too.  
  
"Amunet, could I see you for a second?" Marik said urgently.  
  
She looked up. "Yes, father." He motioned for her to follow him.  
  
Amunet slid off the whale and followed Marik obediently up the shore.  
  
"Do you know who that whale is?" He said in a low voice. She shook her head. "Your mother's best friend."  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Amunet, a little confused.  
  
"Your mother used to spend much of her time here, at the beach, visiting that whale." Marik pointed at the killer whale, who was now swimming back out to sea. "She named him 'Dipper' because he would always dive under the water and then surface in a jump." He smiled, showing her picture from his wallet.  
  
The photo was of a woman with long black hair and green eyes, she had the same shaped body as Amunet and was wearing a two piece bathing suit. She was sitting on what seemed like the same whale. A younger looking Marik sat behind the woman, his arms around her as he rested his chin on her shoulder, they were both smiling happily, a beautiful orange sun setting behind them on the horizon, casting an orange glow over the sea.  
  
"Is that mother?" Amunet asked.  
  
"Yes," Marik nodded. "Those were the happiest days of my life. When your mother was taken from me, I seemed to have fallen into a dark hole. Then you started to grow and I realized how much you needed me, it was bad enough you wouldn't have a mother, but I couldn't bear the thought of someone else raising my child. You helped me climb out of depression because I had someone to live for. You saved me, Amunet. If it wasn't for you, I would have committed suicide a long time ago."  
  
"But why does Dipper think I'm mother? I look nothing like her." Said Amunet.  
  
"I'm not completely sure, but I think I figured it out. It's your Millennium Necklace. It used to belong to your mother, and Dipper must've reconized it. Kayla's spirit still lives within the necklace, and she will guide you through life." Said Marik.  
  
Amunet took off her necklace and stared at it. Was her mother's spirit truly there?  
  
"Amunet! Are you coming or what? I found a school of starfish!" Mila cried from the water.  
  
"Coming!" Amunet called back, putting her necklace back on as she ran to the water and waded out towards Mila.  
  
Marik smiled as he watched the girls giggle and talk while they played with the starfish.  
  
A few minutes later, Bakura snuck up on them, and threw a beach ball at the water, splashing salty water over the girls.  
  
"Hey!" Amunet and Mila cried.  
  
"I call a volley ball match in the water. Me verses you two." Bakura called.  
  
"You're on." Mila replied, grabbing the beach ball, making the first serve.  
  
They played, but were having too much time to keep track of the scores.  
  
Suddenly, Amunet screamed and jumped. "AHHH!" She shrieked. "Something huge just brushed past my leg!"  
  
"It was probably a shark. And I'm talkin Great White. Like on the movie Jaws." Bakura said.  
  
"Very funny, Bakura." Amunet said sarcastically.  
  
"Umm, Amunet. I think it was a shark." Said Mila in a scared voice, seeing a grey fin out of the corner of her eyes under the water.  
  
The two girls searched the water. "Oh my God, there it is. Don't move." Amunet whispered, as she and Mila stared down at a large shark.  
  
"Oh, would you two stop it! There's no shark! I was just kidding." Bakura said, walking towards them.  
  
Sensing another motion in the water, the shark turned and headed for Bakura. When he saw it, Bakura froze to the spot.  
  
"Mila, Amunet, I'll never doubt you two again." He mumbled at them.  
  
They stood completely still, while the shark swam in between them investigating. After what seemed like hours, it lost interest and left.  
  
Bakura, Amunet and Mila sighed in relief.  
  
"That was close." Said Mila.  
  
"Yeah." Amunet agreed.  
  
*  
  
The rest of the day was fun. The sun was just setting when Mila and Amunet decided to take one last walk along the beach.  
  
They walked along the shoreline, waves washing over their feet up to their ankles, and then flushing out to sea again.  
  
Amunet tied a beach skirt around her waist, and had a towel over her shoulders. Marik made her bundle up even though it wasn't very cold, but he still took extra precautions. "I don't want you to catch pnemonia." He told her when she tried to protest.  
  
The wind began to blow stronger, making Amunet's hair fly out behind her. She closed her eyes and spun around in circles, feeling the cool breeze on her face.  
  
As she and Mila walked further along the beach, the waves grew larger, and huge out at sea. Suddenly, Amunet caught something in the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see a young man not much older than herself surfing, the setting sun casting an orange glow over him.  
  
Amunet had probably stared too long, because Mila shook her back to reality.  
  
"Amunet, I think you've got a crush on that guy."  
  
She blinked in confusion, then blushed. "No, of course not."  
  
"Sure." Said Mila sarcastically, taking her arm. "We'd better head back. Our dads are probably starting to pack everything away." Mila began pulling Amunet forward by her arm.  
  
They walked, and Amunet kept looking at the boy over her shoulder. She had never felt this way before. She had never been to school, Marik thought it was pointless, so she had never been around anyone her age besides Mila. Amunet was very confused at the weird feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"You girls ready to leave?" Asked Marik, Bakura folding the beach umbrella.  
  
"Yup." Said Mila.  
  
Amunet nodded and looked back at the speck on the horizon that was the boy.  
  
They left in Bakura's car, after they had stuffed everything in the trunk.  
  
"Bye, Mila." Amunet called to her friend in the backseat.  
  
"See ya!" She replied waving out the open window.  
  
Well that's it for now. I hope you liked it! And please remember to review, I really need your support right now since me and my friend are having a big fight right now. It's a miracle I even finished this chapter, among all the crap going on in my life.* Sigh* 


	3. Unpleasant surprise

Btw, me and my friend are now at peace(yippee!). But I still want u guys 2 read and review.  
  
Thanx 2 my constant reviewers: Adelianna Malik's Angel And of course my friend, Chrissy  
  
Chapter 3 - Unpleasant surprise  
  
That evening at the supper table, Amunet barely touched her food. She stared off into space, deep in thought about what had happened at the beach, while Marik eyed her, concern lurking in his eyes.  
  
"Amunet?" Marik said, making her flinch.  
  
"Yes, father?" Amunet replied in a respectful tone.  
  
"What happened? There's obviously something troubling you. You haven't touched your rice, I thought that was your favourite."  
  
"I'm fine father. It's just been a long day, and I'm not really that hungry."  
  
"It's probably something you would only tell your mother, is it not? Come now, tell me. It can't be any worse than when you told me you got your period." Marik insisted.  
  
"Well, I had to tell you sometime. I needed pads." Amunet mumbled, blushing.  
  
"That's it? You didn't tell me because you wanted me to know that daddy's little girl was growing up?" He teased.  
  
Amunet didn't reply, but glared at him. Odeon snorted near by, and her glaring gaze travelled over to him.  
  
"Shut up, Odeon." She snapped angrily.  
  
"Let's just get off the subject. I have to tell you something anyways." Marik said.  
  
"What?" Asked Amunet, her glare reluctantly turning back to normal, staring back at her father.  
  
"Tomorrow, we're going to a business party..." Marik was cut off.  
  
"Boring. I am not dressing up for a stupid business party." Amunet groaned. "I'm wearing jeans and a tank top."  
  
"No you're not. There will be kids your age as well. And besides, I've already arranged for you and Michelle to go shopping for a nice dress tomorrow."  
  
"Why a dress? The furthest I'm going is a skirt." Said Amunet, in a final tone.  
  
"You're wearing a dress. You'll see, Mila will be wearing a dress too."  
  
Amunet groaned. "Why me?" She rose from her spot and walked towards her bedroom. "I'm going to bed."  
  
Odeon protested. "But we still have one hunt left. Joey Wheeler's got a Red Eyes Black Dragon."  
  
She groaned again. "What time?"  
  
"One o'clock in the morning."  
  
"Wake me up." Amunet replied, continuing to her bedroom. She opened the door, and flopped onto her bed, falling asleep.  
  
Little did Amunet know that someone was watching her through the window, someone soon to become her stalker.  
  
*  
  
At one o'clock in the morning, Odeon quietly entered Amunet's room, and shook her awake.  
  
"Time for the hunt." He said, tossing her a cloak.  
  
"Is father coming?" Amunet asked sitting up groggily.  
  
"Yes, he's been up for ages." Odeon replied impatiently. "Hurry up. Your father is waiting."  
  
"I'm hurrying. Jeez!." Amunet said, dragging her self out of bed, pulling the cloak over her head. She brushed past Odeon, and put her hood up before walking out the door with her father, Bakura and a few other Rare Hunters.  
  
*  
  
"Here's how it's going to work" Said Marik, as they walked swiftly down a dark alley. "These two will corner Wheeler," He indicated the Rare Hunters on either side of them. "Then this man will challenge him to a duel. That's when you take over. Because I don't want you presently involved in this, you're going to hang out on the roof of that building there, with Bakura." Marik pointed to a tall red bricked building near by. "And duel through a mind puppet."  
  
Amunet didn't protest, she knew it was no use. Marik would never let her stay and risk being caught.  
  
"There's Wheeler." Said Bakura.  
  
Amunet, Bakura and Odeon left her father and the three Rare Hunters, parting into another alley.  
  
Bakura lifted Amunet up onto a ladder on the side of the building. She pulled her self up with her arms until she could find footing on the first step of the ladder. They climbed the ladder to the roof of the building. Amunet rushed to the edge, looking down on the scene below her. The hologram projectors had been launched, and Marik gave her the signal. She nodded, and closed her eyes, calling upon her millennium piece.  
  
The millennium symbol appeared bright upon her forehead as well as her puppet's signalizing the millennium spell.  
  
"So, we finally meet, Joey." Amunet said.  
  
"Hey, you're that creepy girl who works for Marik!" Joey exclaimed, oblivious to the fact that the real Marik was feet away from him, and that Amunet was his daughter. "Well, you're just like him too. You won't duel in person, coward. I'll show you! You're not gonna know what hit you once I'm finished with you."  
  
Amunet laughed. "I wouldn't count on it."  
  
"Enough talk. Let's duel." Joey said impatiently.  
  
"Get ready to lose your Red Eyes Black Dragon." Said Amunet, with a smile.  
  
*  
  
To no one's surprise (excluding Joey), Amunet defeated Joey in less than 10 minutes. She broke the millennium spell, and swept towards the ladder, while Marik's Rare Hunters forced Joey to give up his card.  
  
Amunet jumped off the end of the ladder, to meet her father.  
  
"You never cease to amaze me." Marik said. "Your duelling skills and strategies are becoming more and more advanced for someone of your age."  
  
"I know, I know. I just want to go to bed." Amunet tried to rub the sleepiness out of her eyes.  
  
Suddenly, they heard sirens. All heads turned to see where the sounds had come from. Red lights started flashing all over the place.  
  
"Riley, take her." Marik ordered a Rare Hunter near by.  
  
"Yes, Master." The boy replied, taking Amunet's arm. "Come with me." He pulled her into another alley, running down it, towards another street.  
  
Riley opened a sewer in the middle of the street.  
  
"Jump." He said.  
  
"I'm not going in there." Amunet replied in disgust.  
  
"Would you rather go to jail?"  
  
"No." She growled, at his tone. Amunet was used to people talking to her with respect.  
  
A helicopter car loomed above, the spotlight nearing them.  
  
"Go!" Riley whispered urgently.  
  
Amunet neared the edge of the opening, hesitantly. Riley pushed her in, when she didn't seem able to make up her mind.  
  
She fell into eerie darkness, then landed in water. While under, she swallowed a mouth full of the nasty water, making her choke as it crept down her air passages into her lungs.  
  
When Amunet surfaced, the strong current carried her quickly.  
  
"HELP!" She cried through chokes, and gasps for air.  
  
Amunet heard a splash, followed by someone grabbing her arm.  
  
Riley pulled her to the side where the water was more shallow. She felt her feet reach the bottom.  
  
They walked further up till the water was ankle-deep. Amunet coughed on her hands and knees, trying to breathe through all the water in her lungs. Once she had coughed up most of the water, she could breathe again, and she looked around at her surroundings.  
  
"Ughh, this is so gross." Amunet stared at the murky walls and the dirty water around her, eyes adjusting to the dark.  
  
"It's better than being up there." Said Riley, waiting for Amunet to get to her feet, his arms crossed.  
  
"I want to go home. When do we get out of here?"  
  
"When you stand up so we can keep moving."  
  
Amunet glared at him, and got to her feet.  
  
"Now follow me." Riley started to walk further into the murky darkness, while Amunet reluctantly followed.  
  
*  
  
"Are we there yet?" Amunet asked impatiently, 20 minutes later.  
  
"Stop complaining, we're nearly." Riley snapped, tired of her complaints.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Where's my father?"  
  
Riley sighed angrily. "This sewer leads to your home, so your stupid father will be waiting. I know all the underground passages in this area. That answer your questions, brat?"  
  
Amunet narrowed her eyes at Riley's back. "Okay, #1: You will address my father as 'Master', and me as 'mistress'. #2: You will speak to me with more respect, or my father will be hearing about this. And I would suspect a certain punishment will await you."  
  
"Whatever, 'mistress'." Said Riley sarcastically.  
  
"That's better." Amunet said, eyeing him. By now she had guessed Riley was a boy of about her age, she could tell by the tone of his voice. Amunet never saw the faces of Marik's Rare Hunters, excluding Odeon.  
  
They continued walking in tense silence, until they finally reached a dead end. Riley opened a hatch on the ceiling of the sewer, the moonlight from outside pouring inside. He helped Amunet up through the hatch, onto the street miles from where they came from.  
  
Amunet climbed out and stared at the starlit sky before her home, while Riley followed after her.  
  
"You're soaking." Said Marik, startling Amunet.  
  
"Long story." She replied, with a menacing glance at Riley.  
  
"Well, go inside and get dried off. Odeon put a dry pair of pajamas on your bed for you."  
  
"Okay. Goodnight, father." Amunet said, hugging Marik, giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Marik did the same and smiled at her. ( u'd better not be thinking wrong *nudge, nudge, Chrissy, nudge, nudge*) "Sleep well, Amunet." He said.  
  
She ran inside, leaving Riley with Marik.  
  
"Thank you for escorting Amunet out of danger, Riley. You have served me well."  
  
"Thank you, Master." Riley replied with a slight bow. "It is a privelage to serve you and Mistress Amunet."  
  
"You may return home now. I suspect your parents would be worried." Marik said, dismissing Riley.  
  
"I will see you at the meeting tomorrow, Master Marik." Riley said, before bowing once more and turning to walk home.  
  
Marik went back inside to check on Amunet.  
  
He opened her door to her room, to find her lying on her stomach on the bed, a book laid out in front of her. Amunet appeared not to notice her father's presence.  
  
"Hello?" Marik said in a 'hello anybody in there' voice.  
  
"Hello?" Amunet replied sarcastically in the same tone, not looking up from the book. "What do you want?"  
  
"Just to see what you are doing."  
  
"Mmmm.." Amunet mumbled in reply, too caught up in the book.  
  
"What are you reading?"  
  
"Your diary." She smiled menacingly.  
  
Marik's eyes widened.  
  
"WHAT!!!????!!!! Give me that!!!!!" He shouted grabbing the book off her bed, looking at the cover.  
  
'Black Beauty' was embroided in gold letters across the front of the ebony- black book.  
  
"I was just kidding. Jeez." Amunet said, taking the book out of his hands, trying to find her page again.  
  
"Oh, well that was very amusing indeed." Marik said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, it was." Amunet smiled, finding her page.  
  
"I want to talk to you about Riley." Said Marik, sitting on the edge of her bed.  
  
Amunet's eyes narrowed at the name, while she continued to read. "What about him?"  
  
"You don't seem to like him very much, do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why? He is a very nice boy when you get to know him."  
  
Amunet laughed shortly. "Nice? That's a laugh."  
  
"Well he is. What do you have against Riley?" Marik said.  
  
"He wasn't exactly forthcoming when he pushed me into the sewer, and treated me like a common school girl." Amunet said, her voice turning cold.  
  
"I don't believe Riley would do such a thing."  
  
"Believe it."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Fine. Then get out of my room." Amunet growled at her father.  
  
Marik narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't talk to me with that tone, young lady."  
  
"I'll talk to you anyway I want." Amunet replied.  
  
Taken aback, Marik got to his feet. "NO! You can't talk to me like that! You hear me? Now apologize right now!" He cried.  
  
"No!" Amunet screamed back, finally looking up from her book. "I don't want to. You won't believe your own daughter when I tell you Riley's not what you think he is."  
  
"No, I won't believe you. Because Riley is one of my most loyal Rare Hunters."  
  
"Just leave, please." Amunet replied, looking back at her book, tears welling in her eyes.  
  
Marik stared at her for a second, then turned on his heel and left.  
  
After the door slammed shut, Amunet closed her eyes and broke down in sobs, burying her head in her arms.  
  
Marik stopped in his tracks down the hallway, hearing sobs coming from Amunet's room.  
  
He retraced his steps back to her room, and leaned against the door.  
  
"I HATE YOU!!! I HATE YOU. You never believe me. Mother would have believed me. IT'S NOT FAIR! Why can't I be a normal kid? With a normal mom, and a normal dad in a normal house. It's not fair." Amunet cried her thoughts, not thinking anyone was listening, no one ever listened to her cries.  
  
Marik looked down in guilty sadness, he couldn't bear to hear his dear daughter this way. His hand slowly inched to the doorknob, and turned it, opening the door. He peered inside at Amunet's sobbing figure.  
  
"Go away." She said.  
  
Marik ignored her order and closed the door.  
  
"Amunet, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that." He said.  
  
"Really?" She sniffed lifting her head.  
  
"Yes. I know it's hard on you not having your mother with you, and living in these conditions." Said Marik, sitting on her bed, embracing Amunet. "But I promise things will get better."  
  
Amunet wiped away her tears and clung to her father's robes, she looked at the framed picture of her father and mother's wedding beside her bed.  
  
"I know I never knew her, but I miss mother."  
  
Marik hugged her tighter. "I miss her too. But I soon learned that I have to go on if I want to survive in this world."  
  
Amunet nodded and closed her eyes, tightening her grip on Marik's robes, she didn't want to leave her father's comforting embrace.  
  
"I'm scared." Amunet confessed.  
  
"Scared of what?" Marik asked.  
  
"Everything. Your quest for power. I'm afraid something will happen to you. You're the only parent I have left. I don't want to lose you."  
  
"Come now, nothing will happen to me."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Amunet began to cry again.  
  
"Shh..." Marik hushed, as he began to talk to her comfortingly in an ancient language she could understand, but didn't speak very often.  
  
Eventually Amunet fell asleep, and Marik pulled the sheets over her. He smiled and kissed her forehead before leaving.  
  
*  
  
The next morning, Amunet had a long warm shower, and got ready to leave with Michelle.  
  
"Wow, you're looking snazzy today." Said Michelle, waiting in the hall for Amunet.  
  
Marik turned to see a horrid vision. His daughter wearing jeans with holes all down the sides, strings threaded through these holes all the way around Amunet's waist and down the sides of both her legs. And in addition, a white one-strap top, lined with navy blue material.  
  
"I'm not sure I want you wearing that outfit." Marik said, eyeing her outfit. "It's a little inappropriate."  
  
"No it's not." Was Amunet's reply.  
  
"It'll show your mid drift when you raise your arms. I can tell, I know you all to well."  
  
"It will not."  
  
"It will too."  
  
"Nuhuh"  
  
"Fine. Arms up." Marik ordered.  
  
"But.."  
  
"Do it." He replied sternly to her protest.  
  
Amunet sighed, and lifted her arms, sure enough exposing her mid drift.  
  
"That's what I thought. Go get changed."  
  
"I don't want to. Please don't make me wear that dorky outfit Aunt Ishizu made for me." Amunet pleaded.  
  
"Fine, but you're wearing something over that." Said Marik.  
  
"Okay." Amunet replied, more cheerful. She skipped to the closet and pulled out a Roots zip up sweater.  
  
"See you later, father." She said, pulling the sweater on, walking out the door with Michelle.  
  
"Bye." Marik replied. He closed the door shaking his head at his own softness. He knew Amunet wouldn't keep the sweater on.  
  
Meanwhile, in Michelle's crimson sports car.  
  
Amunet pulled the Root's sweater off, and smiled at Michelle who smiled back.  
  
"Girl Power." They said in unison, high-fiving each other.  
  
Michelle turned up some music, opening the windows and turning up the bass. The hip hop music blared out of the windows and into the street, the car vibrating to the beat.  
  
They stopped at an intersection, and the car beside them rolled down the passenger side window.  
  
"Turn that crap down!" Yelled a mid-aged man, but his voice was muffled by the music.  
  
"Sorry, can't hear you." Michelle lied.  
  
The man glared at them, noting the sarcasm in Michelle's voice, the light turned green.  
  
The girls shrugged innocently, with a smile.  
  
"Toodles!" They both yelled, before Michelle pushed on the gas pedal, zooming through the intersection, engine roaring.  
  
At the mall, they spent hours in a dress store. Michelle made Amunet try on almost every dress in the store.  
  
Amunet stepped out of the change room for the millionth time (or so it felt), in a long silky red dress, with long sleeves and high collar.  
  
Michelle analyzed the dress with sceptical eyes. "No. Red is sexy, but the dress is too dorky." By dorky, Michelle meant it didn't show enough flesh and only people with something to hide would wear it.  
  
Amunet growled, and stomped back into the change room to try on a different dress.  
  
She came back out wearing a long light clothed black and red mix dress with no back and strings tied at the back of her neck to hold the front of the dress up.  
  
"That is perfect." Michelle smiled like a kid in a candy store. "It's both great sexy colours mixed together and it doesn't show too much but not too little."  
  
"Michelle, it's the same dress I tried on around the first 10." Amunet said.  
  
"No it's not. That one had like an oval like hole that showed your mid drift. Your father would have flipped out if I let you get that one."  
  
They paid for the dress with the money Marik had given Amunet to buy a dress, and left (finally).  
  
Michelle dropped Amunet at her house an hour before she would have to be at the party.  
  
"Finally! In the name of Ra, what were you doing there? Building another section to the mall?" Marik said, hearing the front door open and close.  
  
"No. Michelle just made me try on almost every designer dress in the store." Amunet replied, dumping all the shopping bags in her room.  
  
On top of everything, Michelle had helped her pick tons of products and make-up.  
  
"Well just hurry up and get ready. I know how long girls can be, with all their make-up and sparkles, and hair stuff.." Marik shuddered, and ushered Amunet into her room.  
  
She put the dress on, and used a crippling iron to make her hair wavy, brushing it to frame her face perfectly. Then, Amunet rushed into the bathroom to brush her teeth and put on make-up. With all her stuff lined up on the marble counter, she grabbed the spray bottle of sparkles Michelle had suggested at Claire's. Amunet closed her eyes, sprayed the sparkles on her chest and neck, and some in her hair. She sighed and picked up the eyeliner. Next came the mascara, then, she put some reddish-coloured eyeshadow on to match the red in her dress. Then she put some red lipstick on followed by a darker shade of red lip liner. And last, but not least: blush.  
  
After the 40 minutes the last paragraph took, Amunet scanned the line of make-up to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything.  
  
"Amunet!" Marik called urgently from the entrance hall.  
  
She glanced at her diamond watch, and cursed. "Coming!" She called back, hurrying out of her room.  
  
Amunet slipped her black high-heels on and buckled them up, running outside to her father's black limo parked in front of the house. If any of you girls out there have tried to run in high-heels, I think you'd know how badly Amunet's feet would have hurt by the time she reached the car door.  
  
She shut the car door, sitting beside Marik, who was eyeing her dress and make-up.  
  
When Amunet noticed him, she sighed in frustration. "What now? Michelle chose the dress."  
  
"It's not the dress. Do women honestly need so much make-up on their faces?" He said.  
  
"Name something on my face I don't need here."  
  
"Well, for starters, you don't need black outlining your eyes."  
  
"Yes I do, it makes the colour of my eyes stand out."  
  
"Your eyes already stand out."  
  
"Not as much as they could with eyeliner."  
  
Marik sighed. "Do what you want. But don't blame me if you get wrinkles when you get older."  
  
"I won't. They've got this cream that gets rid of wrinkles." Amunet said smartly.  
  
"What don't they have?" He asked sarcastically, resting his chin in his hand and his elbow on the edge of the open window.  
  
*  
  
They arrived at the party being held in a secret location, and emerged from the limo. There were fairy lights all over the place, and well trimmed plants and bushes which in some cases served as green statues. A lime stone mansion stood in the middle of the commotion.  
  
This was the perfect place to have a private party since it was believed that the very mansion before them was haunted. Paranormal voices, noises and sightings had been reported in and around the mansion that had once belonged to a rich family.  
  
Long tables of food and desserts were lined up in rows to their left and men in black tuxedos served wines and drinks on platters in a crowd of women and men to their right. These people were all Rare Hunters. An orchestra sounded beautifully in the back round.  
  
The meaning of this meeting/party was to establish commerce with the opposing team of people in the same business as Marik and his Rare Hunters. They called themselves Stalkers of the Rare and Powerful, and had been in competition and rivalry with the Rare Hunters for years (kind of like the mafia). This was also another reason Marik was so protective of Amunet, because he feared the leader of the Stalkers of the Rare and Powerful would kidnap her in attempt to taunt him into letting them take over. After all there was only room for one group of card robbers in this town.  
  
Amunet walked through the gate, her arm linked with Marik's as they continued through the parting crowd. The Rare Hunters bowed to them but the opposing group just stared refusing to do so since this father and daughter were not they're masters. The woman and her son standing in front of the crowd to greet Marik and Amunet were.  
  
"Welcome!" The woman of around Marik's age cried to them cheerfully, opening her arms in greeting. Her son stood silent, watching with an expressionless face.  
  
When Marik and Amunet reached the woman and her son, they stopped.  
  
Amunet just watched, her eyes cold as her father talked with their former enemy. She still didn't trust them. Suddenly she caught the boy's eye. He stared at her with the same coldness in his eyes but more danger behind them. Amunet narrowed her eyes, and lifted her head up high to show she wasn't afraid of him.  
  
"My name is Nora, and this is my son, Perry. And you must be Amunet, I am very pleased to meet you." Said Nora, shaking Amunet's hand, who just stared blankly with a hint of hate up at her.  
  
Then Amunet turned to Perry. He took her hand and kissed it, staring her in the eye. She reconized those cold grey eyes. The last time she had seen them was on a hunt with her father where the Stalkers of the Rare and Powerful had intruded. Amunet was only 11 at the time, and as far as she could recall, Perry had tried to kidnap her. But Odeon got to her first, hurrying Amunet out of danger. Marik beat himself up countless nights after that for not paying attention as to Amunet's whereabouts in the alley.  
  
"Rare Hunters and Stalkers of the Rare and Powerful. You have all been called here to celebrate the joining of our groups to form an even more effective criminal group. Now as you all know, we have lived in rivalry for quite some years, so to symbolize our unison, my 16 year-old son, Perry, and Marik Ishtar's 14 year-old daughter, Amunet, shall be wed by Amunet Isis Ishtar's 16th birthday." The woman called to the crowd.  
  
"What!" Amunet yelled before she could stop herself.  
  
Nora was startled. "Surely you knew of this." She said.  
  
"No, I didn't." Amunet replied in anger. She turned to Marik. "Father?"  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But it's tradition for women to be wed by their 16th birthday, and me and Nora figured it was best, then you and Perry can take control over the whole group when we're gone." Marik said apologetically.  
  
"No way am I marrying that arrogant jerk! I'm marrying who I want to when I want to."  
  
"That's not for you to decide, Amunet." Marik replied.  
  
"But, father, this isn't .."  
  
"Enough! You will do what I tell you. You have 2 years to change my mind."  
  
Amunet breathed heavily, and looked back at Perry. He didn't look shocked at all, in fact, Amunet could detect a faint amusing smile playing across his lips.  
  
"What if we both object to the marriage?" Asked Amunet, turning back to Marik.  
  
"Who said I object to the marriage?" Said Perry from behind.  
  
Amunet swung around and glared at his menacing smile. "Well I do." She snapped.  
  
"It's not up to the bride whether the wedding proceeds or not, it's up to the groom." Nora said.  
  
Amunet's heart was pounding, and she felt like she was going to black out. She looked at the people around her, applauding at drinking to the marriage of Amunet and Perry.  
  
Amunet didn't know what to do. 'Run' Said a voice in her head. But running wouldn't change anything, she had learned that many times. Though at the moment it didn't seem like a bad idea, she needed to be alone.  
  
Amunet turned to run through the crowd, but Perry grabbed her wrist. People were standing before them, begging to take pictures of the young 'couple'. He put his arms around her waist, and rather roughly pulled Amunet towards him, pressing her against himself.  
  
Someone came forth, and placed Amunet's arms around Perry's neck. Amunet immediately had a look of disgust on her face, and she wanted to pull her arms away, then she saw the meaningful look on her father's face, and thought otherwise.  
  
"Smile." Perry chuckled in her ear.  
  
Amunet stood there for a few minutes, cameras flashing in her eyes as she put on a fake smile, tears of mental pain beginning to form in her violet- grey eyes.  
  
"Kiss!" Someone yelled.  
  
"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! ..." The crowd chanted.  
  
Perry turned his head and smiled at Amunet, who didn't turn her head a millimetre towards him. He placed a hand to her cheek and turned her head towards his face. Amunet stared into his eyes not a hint of compassion showing in her eyes.  
  
The crowd continued to chant, and Perry, pushed a lock of pale blonde hair out of Amunet's face, as he lowered his head to kiss her.  
  
She had had enough. Amunet, broke out of his arms, and attempted to run, but Perry grabbed her arm and twisted her towards him again. This was when Amunet snapped, she didn't take tae kwon do for nothing.  
  
Amunet took advantage of his grasping arms, and used them to help her do a flip, kicking off his upper body, breaking his hold on her arms. Once on the ground she kicked him in the chest, then punched him in the nose. The crowd gasped, but no one was as shocked as Perry, who was covering a hand over his bleeding nose, winded from the kick to his chest, as he sat up and looked at Amunet's fast retreating back.  
  
She ran as fast as she could through the crowd, Marik following, calling her name. Amunet didn't stop, but kept running, tears running down her cheeks, punching anyone who dared stop her.  
  
Amunet surpassed the perimeter of the property and pushed through bushes and branches, Marik soon lost her, and she ran deeper into the woods. 'I won't marry Perry.' She thought to herself. 'No one can make me.'  
  
Amunet reached a clearing, a river gently flowed through it, the moonlight came in through the gap in the sea of trees. She stopped, panting as she gazed at her surroundings. She sat on a large rock to the side of the stream and cried. 'Why would father do this to me?' She asked no one but herself, as she sobbed with her face buried in her hands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
K, I'll leave it at that for now. The chapter was supposed 2 be longer but I'll continue in the next chappie, this one was just getting 2 long, Summer's here so I'll have more time 2 update this story! Please check out Adelianna's stories, they're great! R&R please. He 


	4. Painful Recovery

Hi every1! I got a new reviewer 2 day, please welcome Tomoyo-chan to the family! We've been talking on msn messenger, and 2 tell u the truth she seems like my long lost sister, r u sure u weren't adopted? LoL. Anyways I got good reviews on the last chapter, keep it up. R&R please.  
  
Thanx 2 my reviewers:  
  
Adelianna  
  
Malik's Angel  
  
Tomoyo-chan  
  
Robertson1285 (my friend Dylan)  
  
& of course my best friend Chrissy  
  
Chapter 4 - Painful Recovery  
  
Amunet sat in the clearing, crying uncontrollably, while someone approached her from behind.  
  
It was Perry, his nose was still bleeding, but he was hungry for revenge, and he took advantage of Amunet's un awareness of his presence. For a few seconds, Perry just watched her, his anger building, he moved and kicked a rock, cursing silently.  
  
The noise made Amunet jump. "Who's there?" She asked fearfully, scanning as much as she could with her tear-filled amethyst eyes. Suddenly someone jumped out from behind her and grabbed her arm twisting it behind her back.  
  
Amunet screamed, but Perry just covered her mouth with his hand. Her eyes opened wide in fear.  
  
"How does it feel to be the victim?" He hissed in her ear.  
  
"Perry, you jerk! Get off me!" Amunet tried to yell, though it was muffled he could still hear her.  
  
"Why? Does it hurt? Am I hurting you?"  
  
Amunet didn't reply, but remained silent refusing to admit his hold was painful.  
  
"I said, does it hurt?" Perry repeated, twisting her arm further.  
  
Amunet whimpered, satisfying him.  
  
He chuckled, and continued to slowly twist her arm further. "You know, I could break your arm right now if I wanted to."  
  
'Then why don't you?' Amunet thought angrily, digging her nails into it his arm thatwas covering her mouth. Perry soon uncovered her mouth in pain, and she screamed as loud as she could for help. Someone heard that cry.  
  
"You little brat. I swear to God I'll kill you." He cursed, examining the scratch marks on his arm.  
  
"You won't break my arm, and you sure as hell won't kill me, Perry. You don't have the guts. Besides if you do the police will be hearing about it." Amunet said, risking more punishment.  
  
"Is that so?" He replied, still twisting her arm. She cried out in pain, and Perry smiled. "You don't seem so brave now huh? Go ahead and say something insulting or disrespectful, I dare you."  
  
Amunet remained silent.  
  
"That's what I thought. You're just like your father, cowardly, worthless .." The insults on her family continued, and Amunet's anger raised with every word.  
  
Fury burned in her narrowed amethyst eyes, and her Millennium Necklace began to glow faintly. Finally, Amunet wasn't going to allow it anymore.  
  
She bit down as hard as she could on Perry's hand that covered her mouth.  
  
"OWWW!!!!!! BITCH!!!!!" He howled in pain.  
  
In response, Amunet elbowed him in stomach, causing him to let her twisted arm go. Once released, she turned around and raised her hand to slap Perry across the face. But he caught her wrist in mid swing, and twisted her around, placing his forearm across her neck, choking Amunet with all his might.  
  
She struggled for breath, but found none.  
  
Perry lifted her up, her feet dangling inches from the ground, as she choked gasping for air, Amunet was getting desperate now. She kicked him in the shin with her heel, and he chuckled at the weak attempt.  
  
"Do you want me to let you go? You can't breathe?"  
  
Amunet nodded fiercely, holding onto the arm that was choking her with both her hands.  
  
"What's that? Talk, beg for mercy."  
  
"Please let me go." Amunet croaked through gasps, her voice was barely audible.  
  
"I can't hear you."  
  
"Please." Amunet tried to talk louder, but it was very difficult.  
  
"Please what?"  
  
"Please let me go." Amunet was starting to get dizzy, and she was seeing strange lights all over the place. "Please."  
  
"Give me a reason to. What will you give me in return?"  
  
"Anything." She croaked, now ready to black out.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Anything." Amunet repeated, tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"Beg, call me your Master, I want you at my mercy." Perry hissed.  
  
"I already am at your mercy."  
  
"Do it!" He choked her harder, and she coughed.  
  
"Please, let me go, Master." Amunet was reluctant to say it but it was the only way if she wanted to live.  
  
"What's that I can't hear you."  
  
"Please, let me go, Master." She said louder.  
  
"Say you love me."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Say it."  
  
"I ... lo.." She stopped what she was about to say, and Perry punished Amunet by choking her further.  
  
"I .. love you." Amunet said, and Perry dropped her to the ground.  
  
She bent over on her knees, blond hair covering her face, choking and holding her neck, her throat was throbbing and she was in pain.  
  
Perry watched Amunet catch her breath, choking pathetically on the ground. Suddenly, he was jerked back to a certain reality.  
  
Perry had been in love with this girl since he had first seen her at a park with her father. Amunet was 8 years old, and he had been 10. Perry's mother gave him the lifetime assignment of keeping an eye out for Amunet in case they ever needed to hold her hostage. So he had been her stalker since the age of 9, but he had never really got a good look at the girl destined to be the mistress of the Rare Hunters until that day at the park.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The 10 year-old Perry leaned against a tree nearby, watching a girl 2 years younger than himself play with her father in the public park. The eight year-old Amunet giggled as Marik pushed her on a swing. Perry had never known the innocence of being a child, seeing as he was required to grow up fast. By the time he was eight as far as he was concerned, play was a waste of time.  
  
"Higher, daddy, higher!" She cried, though she was already going as high as she could go.  
  
"If you go any higher you'll flip over the pole." Marik laughed.  
  
Perry continued to watch under the tree, Amunet's silky blond hair flowing gently out behind her. All of a sudden, Perry got a sudden feeling in his stomach he had never known. But every time his enemy's daughter smiled or laughed, the feeling grew stronger, and he realized he couldn't keep his eyes off the girl. Perry even stayed after dark though he was forbidden to stay out after darkness fell, he couldn't seem to pull his gaze away from Amunet. It was only when Marik took her home that Perry finally left for his own home, confused at the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"You screwed up jerk." Amunet coughed rolling onto her back in exhaustion.  
  
Perry kicked her in the side, making her cry out in pain again, and probably breaking one of her ribs. It hurt him to hear her like that but he wasn't about to show his true affection for her.  
  
"You ever heard the saying 'If you bug them or hurt them you love them'?" Amunet asked angrily.  
  
At this Perry panicked, and he returned to Amunet. "Well, it just so happens I like hurting people. I love the sound of them crying for mercy, kind of like the way you did back there." He said, placing his foot over her stomach. "And last time I checked you were the one who said you loved me."  
  
"I didn't mean it! I just said it so you wouldn't kill me."  
  
"You'd better watch it." Perry indicated to his foot hanging over her stomach, ready to strike.  
  
"You son of a bitch." Amunet breathed. She did not intend to say it out loud but it just came out.  
  
He stamped on her stomach, knocking the wind out of her so she couldn't breathe properly for a minute. She groaned and writhed on the ground, her vision was becoming blurry.  
  
"And if you dare tell your father or anyone what I happened here, your next beating will be even worse than this one." Perry threatened.  
  
After hearing Amunet's cry of agony, that someone who had heard her first cry for help, jumped out of the bushes on to Perry's back.  
  
He struggled to get this boy off him but it was no use. "What do you want?"  
  
"Leave, now. Or I'll tell Marik what you did to Amunet, since you have already forbidden her to tell him herself." The unknown boy hissed at Perry.  
  
He jumped off his back, and Perry took off into the woods, not even looking back to see who it was that had attacked him.  
  
The boy approached the half conscious Amunet lying on the ground moaning in pain. He lifted her head into his lap.  
  
"Mistress, wake up." The boy said.  
  
Amunet stirred but her vision was blurry. "Who's there?" She asked drowsily.  
  
"Riley. You know, I saved you last night." The boy said.  
  
"Oh yeah, Riley. I think I remember you. Hey, wait a sec.. I ought to slap you across the face right now." Amunet said, her vision clearing.  
  
"No time for that now. I need to get you to your father. You need medical attention." Riley replied, lifting her up, putting her arm around his shoulder for support.  
  
Riley dragged/carried Amunet all the way to the edge of the woods. When everyone back at the mansion saw her they gasped in shock, and whispered amongst themselves about who could possibly do this.  
  
Meanwhile, Perry looked around at the whispering people, then to Amunet. 'Why did I do that to her, the only person I've ever loved?' He asked himself.  
  
Marik rushed forward, and took Amunet from Riley, thanking him dearly. He took her to a table and sat her down in a chair.  
  
"What happened?" Marik asked her, Riley, Odeon, Bakura and Mila all crowding around her in concern.  
  
Amunet looked up at Perry, who was staring at her intently from a distance behind Marik, then she looked back down. "Nothing." She replied.  
  
"Nothing?" Marik repeated. "Something happened."  
  
"I can't remember," Amunet lied. "I just want to go home I need rest."  
  
Marik nodded, and helped her up again, almost carrying her to the limo outside of the gates.  
  
He took her to the part of the stretched car that had seats all around in a square and a floor like thing in the centre of these seats. Marik pulled some blankets and a pillow out of the trunk, and set up a small bed for Amunet in the middle of the floor.  
  
Everybody else sat on the car seats surrounding her, as she slept soundlessly, the warm comforting sheets pulled up to her chin, her head sinking in the soft pillow under her head.  
  
When they reached Marik's house, he took the pillow, and Odeon carried Amunet like a baby still wrapped in the warm blankets up the steps into the house.  
  
She stirred when Marik turned on the lights in the hallway, but then fell right back to sleep.  
  
Odeon laid Amunet on her bed, and put the pillows under her head. She took a deep sleepy breath, and then changed position, continuing her soundless sleep, oblivious to the watching eyes of Marik and Odeon.  
  
Marik and Odeon exchanged glances, smiling.  
  
"Just like when she was a baby." Odeon said.  
  
"Yep, she's still my baby." Marik replied, watching his dear daughter sleep.  
  
They left, and Amunet didn't move or make a sound till the next morning.  
  
*  
  
Amunet's eyes opened from her sleep, the sun blinding her. She covered her eyes with her arm, and sat up.  
  
"OWWWW, MOTHER F***ER.." Amunet yelled, clutching the pain in her side, then clutching her neck. Yelling had hurt her sore throat further.  
  
She fell back into the pillows since sitting up hurt her so much.  
  
Seconds later she heard her father's voice from the living room. "Watch your language, Amunet." He called to her.  
  
Amunet groaned, holding her sore throat, wondering what had happened.  
  
Then the events of the previous day came flooding back. 'Let's see, Perry, arrogant jerk almost killed me.' She thought, trying to remember everything. The next memory made her groan and pout. 'Oh, damn it, he's also my would be fiancé. Grrrr, I hate his guts. Stupid abusive son of a bitch.'  
  
"I can see you're awake." Said Odeon from the doorway, making her jump, her broken rib stung again, and she moaned.  
  
"You were asleep last night, so we didn't get a chance to inspect your injuries." He said, moving towards her, Marik came in as well, wanting to know what was wrong with his daughter.  
  
Amunet sat up painfully, and leaned against the bed post behind her.  
  
"Where is the pain coming from?" Odeon asked her.  
  
"Here." Amunet touched her side gingerly. "My throat's really sore, and I think I pulled a muscle in my right arm really badly." She told him, her plan was to pretend like she couldn't remember who had attacked her.  
  
Odeon lifted her pyjama top, and touched a bruise in her side. "Owww, watch it." Amunet flinched.  
  
"Hmmm," Said Odeon thoughtfully, examining the bruise. "Looks like a broken rib. You'd better be careful. A rib belt would probably be best for that"  
  
He took a small flashlight from his robe pocket. "Say 'ahhhhh'." He ordered.  
  
Amunet opened her mouth and said 'ahhhh'. Odeon shined the light to the back of her throat, and examined it.  
  
"Her throat's badly swelled, she'll have to drink a lot of liquids and possibly need to take antibiotics for that."  
  
"Do you know how that could've happened?" Asked Marik, hoping they could piece the attack together with clues.  
  
"Well, either she's got a cold, which I highly doubt. Or ... someone strangled her, hard. All signs point to that theory, not to mention her neck has a red rash" Odeon said, moving to her arm.  
  
Marik's eyes widened at Odeon's words.  
  
"As for her arm," He continued, now examining her sprained arm. "It looks like someone twisted it close to the breaking point. You'll need to keep it in a sling, and don't use often." Odeon added, and Amunet nodded. "Now to see if there's any short or long term memory loss."  
  
He took the flashlight and shined it in Amunet's violet-grey eyes, asking her questions while examining them.  
  
"What's your favourite song?" Odeon asked her. This would be a no-brainer, this song had been her favourite since she had first heard her father listening to it when she was a toddler.  
  
"Girls just wanna have fun, by Cyndi Lauper." Amunet replied with no doubt in her voice.  
  
"Okay, now. What's your full name?"  
  
"Amunet Isis Ishtar." She said.  
  
"Do you know who attacked you last night, or what attacked you?" Odeon continued to question.  
  
Amunet's eyes squinted as though she was trying to remember something. "I can't remember." She lied.  
  
"Alright, it seems to just be a short term memory loss. She should get it back soon." Odeon said, standing up.  
  
"Thank you, Odeon." Said Marik, eyeing Amunet as though he knew she could remember who it was but she wouldn't say.  
  
"Your welcome, Master Marik. I am leaving right now to buy the things Amunet needs for a proper recovery, I'll be about an hour." He replied, leaving the room.  
  
Marik approached Amunet, and sat on the edge if her bed. She looked down so she wouldn't catch his eye. Thankfully, Marik didn't question her about the attack.  
  
"I told you Riley isn't that bad." He said with a smile. "He's saved you twice."  
  
"He's okay, I'll give him that."  
  
"I've been meaning to talk to you about those 'crouching tiger hidden dragon' moves you pulled on Perry." Said Marik putting quotes around crouching tiger hidden dragon.  
  
"What about it?" Amunet asked, remembering her glorious moment.  
  
"It was unacceptable behaviour. And it didn't help the tension between us and our rivals."  
  
"Think I care? I still don't trust them. And Perry deserved it." Amunet said.  
  
"How did he deserve it?" Marik asked.  
  
"The stupid jerk tried to kiss me!" She exclaimed.  
  
"So."  
  
"SO!!!" Amunet repeated. "No one forces a kiss on me!"  
  
"Did it ever cross your mind that maybe he loves you?" Her father inquired.  
  
"I already knew that, he tries to hide it, but no one can hide their feelings from me."  
  
"Then why don't you try to get to know him?"  
  
"Because, I think he's a jerk."  
  
"Your afraid of him." Marik put in suddenly, he could see it in her eyes.  
  
"No I'm not, I just hate him."  
  
"You're lying. I can tell."  
  
"Okay, fine. Maybe I am a little scared of him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't even know him and all of a sudden, bang, I'm engaged to him. Not to mention he's really creepy." Amunet said, shuddering.  
  
"Like I said last night, you have two years. A lot can happen in two years, you might grow to love Perry." Marik said.  
  
"Fat chance." Amunet laughed.  
  
"Suit yourself, but just remember the future is mysterious." Marik shrugged, getting up to leave.  
  
Amunet sat there, and thought. Could she grow to love someone like Perry? The thought disgusted her. He was screwed up enough to kill her, and he almost did. Amunet didn't want to live in fear for her life till the day she died, after all marriage was a lifetime commitment.  
  
Amunet leaned over to her beside table, and turned her cd player on. The soothing sound of music by Elvis Presley washed over her mind, making her eyelids droop.  
  
"Love me tender, love me sweet, never let me go..."  
  
The words were like a lullaby that soon drifted Amunet off to sleep.  
  
She had always had a passion for music from the 50's to the 80's, as far as she was concerned rock, pop, and rap was all merely sound effects and some artists were even fakes, their voices computerized, the oldies on the other hand was pure music, real instruments, real voices, real talents instead of just looking good.  
  
*  
  
An hour later, Odeon returned from shopping with antibiotics, a sling, bandages, and a rib belt for Amunet.  
  
"Okay, let's take care of that broken rib first." He said, taking Amunet's shirt off. The bruise had got even worse, and it was swelling, she was breathing heavily, and coughing every once in a while.  
  
Odeon wrapped her chest and rib cage with the bandages, and then wrapped the rib belt around the same area, it was like a strap with Velcro. The rib belt relieved Amunet of her pain, and her laboured breathing loosened up.  
  
Odeon put her sprained arm in the sling, and placed the bottle of antibiotics on her bedside table.  
  
"Now, listen carefully. You can take the rib belt off three to four times a day and ice the area that's bruised for 10-30 minutes, try to breathe as normally as you can or it won't help. As for the antibiotics, your father will give you the amount necessary in the morning and at night. In the meantime, rest, drink lots of liquids and take it easy." He instructed, patting Amunet on the shoulder.  
  
She nodded and smiled. "Are you sure you didn't go to medical school?" Amunet asked.  
  
"I went for a year." Odeon replied with a slight look of embarrassment.  
  
"Well that's good to know. Or I would've been dead by now here with father." Amunet joked.  
  
"I heard that!" Marik exclaimed from the hall.  
  
Odeon and Amunet exchanged looks and then laughed.  
  
"You're a good kid, Amunet. You've been through a lot, but at least you don't let it get to you." He said, ruffling her hair.  
  
"Hey!" She exclaimed. "No touchy."  
  
Odeon laughed, then left, telling Amunet to get some more rest.  
  
She lay back in the pillows, closing her eyes, drifting off to sleep yet again.  
  
Marik woke her up briefly at 10 o'clock to give her the antibiotics before he went to bed. The medicine tasted strangely like candy banana, and wasn't that bad. After that she went right back to sleep.  
  
*  
  
The next morning, she woke up at 11 to find she was strong enough to get out of bed. Amunet carefully moved her feet to the side of the bed, so she wouldn't hurt her rib, and stepped to the door. She swayed a little when she first got to her feet, because she hadn't walked for two days. But she soon regained balance, and walked out her bedroom door.  
  
"Look who's up." Said Bakura, sitting on a couch opposite to Marik who was reading the newspaper.  
  
Marik peered at Amunet from over the top of his newspaper. "Get enough rest?" He asked.  
  
Amunet nodded. "Well, you still can't go on any hunts. Odeon says you shouldn't do too much for 8 weeks." Said Marik, looking back at the article he was reading.  
  
"What're you doing here?" Amunet asked Bakura, confused at his presence.  
  
"Mila. She insisted on staying to make sure you were okay." He replied simply.  
  
At his words Amunet's violet-grey eyes lit up. "Mila's here? Where?"  
  
"Last time I checked, she's practicing her duelling with Odeon in the library." Bakura said, switching the channel on the TV.  
  
Amunet started immediately down the hall from the living room to the library.  
  
"Don't you want any breakfast?" Asked Marik.  
  
"No, I'm fine." She replied continuing to walk down the hall.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot. Wait! You can go after you take your antibiotics." Marik called after her.  
  
"Fine." Amunet growled, turning around back to the living room.  
  
Marik handed her a spoon full of thick pale yellow liquid. She shoved it in her mouth, and swallowed the substance with difficulty since her throat was still very sore. Amunet then took off down the hallway.  
  
"Be careful!" Bakura called after her.  
  
"I will." She called back.  
  
When Amunet reached the library, she wrenched the door open to find Mila and Odeon finishing up their duel on the floor. Odeon looked bored, as he delivered the final attack to wipe out Mila's life points.  
  
"Darn it. Lost again. Just one more time. Pleeeaase. I promise I'll win this time." Mila pleaded, shuffling her deck again.  
  
"That's what you said 15 duels ago." Odeon replied, pocketing his deck. "I've had enough. I never thought I would ever get bored of duel monsters, but boy did you prove me wrong."  
  
"Amunet! You're okay!" Mila exclaimed noticing Amunet at the door. She jumped up and hugged her.  
  
"I thought you were going to die two nights ago!"  
  
"Ouch, watch it, Mila. I'm fine." Amunet said, wincing because Mila was squeezing the life out of her.  
  
"Oh, sorry. So what's the diagnosis?" Mila said.  
  
"Broken rib, sprained arm, very sore throat." Amunet replied.  
  
"Ouch." Mila made a face. "How'd that happen?"  
  
Amunet glanced at Odeon, then back at Mila. "I still can't remember." She lied.  
  
"That's a bummer." Said Mila.  
  
"You wanna go hang out in my room?" Amunet asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
The girls turned to go out the door.  
  
"Don't forget to take it easy." Odeon told her.  
  
"How can I if everyone keeps telling me to?" Amunet said.  
  
She and Mila went to Amunet's room, and closed the door.  
  
"I have something to tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. And I mean no one." Amunet said, sitting cross-legged on her bed across from Mila.  
  
"I promise." Said Mila leaning in closer.  
  
"Cross your heart and hope to die?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Stick a needle in your eye?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Okay, well you know the night I got attacked?" Amunet asked.  
  
"Oh god, don't tell me you were raped too." Mila said, covering her mouth in horror.  
  
"No, don't be silly."  
  
"Sorry, I watch too much of CSI. Go on."  
  
"Well.." She hesitated. "I lied, when I said I couldn't remember who it was."  
  
"Who was it?" Mila asked.  
  
Amunet took a deep breath. "It . it was Perry."  
  
Mila gasped and covered her mouth with her hand again. "No." She breathed.  
  
"Yes. He wanted to get back at me for embarrassing him in front of all those people." Amunet replied.  
  
"Oh yeah. Isn't he that creepy guy you're engaged to?" Mila said, recognition dawning on her face and in her voice.  
  
"The guy I'm forcefully engaged to." Amunet corrected.  
  
"Right. I just wanted to say those cool moves you pulled on him were impressive, awesome. Just like in the movies." Said Mila.  
  
Amunet smiled. "Thanks, I'm glad someone thinks so."  
  
"What're friends for?"  
  
The girls smiled and laughed.  
  
"Lunch time, girls! We're ordering out, so you two'll have to stay put here while we're getting the food, I want Odeon still alive when we get back."  
  
"What are we having?" Mila called.  
  
"Pizza pizza." Bakura called back.  
  
Amunet and Mila broke out into song. " Nine six seven, eleven, eleven, call pizza pizza!" They chanted in unison.  
  
*  
  
The next morning, Amunet woke up to the sound of someone knocking at her door.  
  
She sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Come in." She said.  
  
Marik opened the door and walked in, followed by Perry who was carrying a bouquet of flowers.  
  
Amunet's stomach lurched, making her feel sick when she saw him.  
  
"Perry's come to see you." Marik told her.  
  
Amunet stared at him, eyes full of fear, her breathing became faster, making her side hurt again.  
  
"I'll leave you alone." Marik said.  
  
Amunet watched him head for the door. 'No, don't leave. Don't leave me alone with him.' Amunet wanted to say, watching the door close.  
  
Her eyes moved back to Perry, he made a move towards her and she flinched, crawling as far away from him as she could on the bed. Amunet's back pressed against the bed post at the head of her bed, as Amunet watched Perry approach her, amethyst eyes wide and terrified, breathing fast, her side still stinging, because she was supposed to breathe at a normal pace.  
  
When he reached her, Perry moved his hand to touch her.  
  
Amunet let out a squeak, covering her head with her arms in a protective ball. She began crying in fear. "Please don't hurt me, please." Amunet pleaded, quivering.  
  
"Don't be afraid." Perry said. "I won't hurt you."  
  
Amunet looked up at him, fear still showing in her eyes. She watched his hand move closer, and flinched when she felt him touch her, but relaxed when she realized he wasn't causing her any harm.  
  
Perry gently moved his arm around Amunet's quivering shoulders, sitting beside her. He handed her the flowers in his hand, and she took them reluctantly, her hand shaking a little. Amunet just sat there and stared at the flowers, tense under Perry's arm, she wanted him to leave. Amunet could feel his eyes on her, and it was making her more uncomfortable.  
  
Suddenly, he kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry." He whispered to her, and got up.  
  
"Sometimes, ... sorry isn't enough." Amunet replied after a while, staring at the pattern on her sheets.  
  
"Well that's all I can say right now. Oh, I almost forgot." Perry rummaged in his pockets and pulled out a gold ring with a beautifully cut small diamond. "You left without your engagement ring." He tossed it on her bed beside her left hand.  
  
Amunet glanced at it through the corner of her eye, then, looked away.  
  
"Aren't you going to put it on?" He asked.  
  
"No." Amunet replied, not knowing she was breaking Perry's heart every moment he was with her. (Not that she cared)  
  
He stared at her for a few seconds. "Fine. Be that way." He said, leaving.  
  
Once he left, Amunet put the flowers on her bedside table, and grabbed the ring. She threw it as hard as she could at the door Perry had closed seconds earlier. Then, she pulled the covers over her head and cried.  
  
*  
  
An hour later, Mila opened her door.  
  
"Amunet, you awake?" She asked tentatively. "Odeon told me to bring you an ice pack to put on your broken rib."  
  
"Just put it on my bed." Amunet replied from under the blankets, still crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mila asked.  
  
"Everything." Amunet groaned, emerging from her hiding place under the blankets.  
  
"What exactly?" Mila sat on her bed.  
  
Amunet closed her eyes and suddenly broke down into tears. Mila put a comforting arm around her.  
  
"Amunet, what's going on?"  
  
"I don't want to marry Perry." She cried. "But father won't listen to me. And if I tell him it was Perry who attacked me, I'll probably be killed in my sleep."  
  
"Well you don't have a ring, so you can't be legally engaged right now." Mila said.  
  
Amunet's breathed in sharply through cries as tears flowed down her face, and she pointed to the ground near the door.  
  
Mila rose and picked up the ring. "Whoa! This things gotta be real, lots of karats!" She exclaimed, examining the ring that was Amunet's doom, then, she saw Amunet.  
  
"Oooops, I kinda got side tracked there." Mila laughed nervously.  
  
"You can have it if you want. I don't want it." Amunet buried her face in her pillows.  
  
"I can't take it though. You have to wear it."  
  
"No."  
  
"It doesn't have to mean anything, it's just a ring. Just because you wear it doesn't mean you're in love with Perry." Mila insisted.  
  
Amunet sniffed, and Mila walked over to her. "Just wear it, you'll have to sooner or later." She said, slipping the ring on her left hand finger next to her pinky.  
  
Amunet stared at the ring, her violet-grey eyes filling with more tears.  
  
"Look on the bright side." Mila said. "Now the boys won't bug you when we're hanging out at night."  
  
Amunet laughed and nodded, holding back more tears.  
  
"Hey, to get your mind off it, you wanna go watch Jenny Jones? We could get a good laugh out of it."  
  
"Okay." Said Amunet, feeling more happy.  
  
Amunet grabbed the cold ice pack, she and Mila skipped to the living room, and changed the channel on the TV.  
  
"Hey we were watching that." Bakura whined, when they sat down on the couch.  
  
Mila sat beside her dad, and Amunet sat beside Marik, leaning her head against his arm.  
  
"I thought you hated me." He said in surprise.  
  
"Not any more." Amunet replied, taking off her rib belt, placing the ice pack lightly on her bruise, flinching at the cold.  
  
She groaned and looked at the TV. "This is no fun."  
  
"What? Watching Jenny Jones?" Mila asked.  
  
"No, this." Amunet indicated to the ice pack on her bruise. "Stupid uncomfortable rib belt, stupid ice pack. Stupid useless arm. Stupid sore throat, I can't eat or swallow, and it hurts to talk, then there's the antibiotics, can't forget to take that, not to mention it tastes funny."  
  
"Sorry to break the news, but you need to take the stuff for your throat again." Marik said, getting the bottle of antibiotics from the fridge.  
  
Amunet groaned again, and waited for the spoonful of thick liquid. She winced when she swallowed it.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow ow, ow , ow." Amunet said, her throat stinging as the substance crept down her throat.  
  
"Stop complaining." Bakura said.  
  
Amunet glared at him. "You'd be complaining too if you were in my position." She snapped at him.  
  
"Would you two shut up." Mila hushed. "The commercial break's over."  
  
Amunet shot Bakura one last nasty glance, and he stuck his tongue out at her. Amunet did the same to him, and leaned her head against her father's arm again when he sat down after putting the stuff back in the fridge.  
  
The topic on Jenny Jones today was "Out of control teenagers". They watched as 10 year-old girls came out on the show wearing inappropriate clothes that didn't suit them at all.  
  
"And you think I dress inappropriately." Amunet said to Marik, who shrugged and continued to watch a child scream and yell at the audience. Censoring was required often since every other word that came out of her mouth was profanity.  
  
Bakura shook his head in pity.  
  
The show went on, and a preview of what was to come after the commercial break was provided before the commercials started.  
  
"Coming up next, this out of control teen sneaks out of the house late in the night to go to clubs, party with her friends and meet guys. In addition, her mother suspects she is sexually active. And she's only 12 years old" Jenny Jones' voice sounded from the TV while a video clip of the teen she was talking about showed on the screen.  
  
"Hey, look! It's Mila!" Bakura joked.  
  
Mila shoved him in the shoulder feeling insulted. "I'm not that out of control." She screeched.  
  
"That didn't convince us much." Marik said, and Bakura laughed.  
  
"Stop teasing Mila." Amunet said to them. "It's hard to believe you two are adults sometimes, with the way you act."  
  
"Thank you." Mila smiled, glad Amunet had pointed out something not normal about their fathers.  
  
Bakura sat up properly, and Marik put a dignified face on as though they were set on proving their daughters wrong.  
  
The show came back on, and the screaming continued.  
  
"All in favour of me taking Mila on the Jenny Jones show raise your hand." Bakura said.  
  
He and Marik raised their hands.  
  
"Fifty-fifty, no one wins." Said Amunet.  
  
"Yeah well, me and Marik count as 1 and a half each cause we're adults, so we win. I'm calling." Bakura lunged for the phone, and Mila jumped on his back, making it harder for him to dial the number.  
  
"What's the numer?" Bakura called to Marik.  
  
"One eight hundred." He read from the bottom of the TV screen  
  
Bakura punched the numbers in, Marik giving him the rest of the phone number.  
  
"Oh shit he finished dialing!" Mila yelled at Amunet.  
  
They all fell silent.  
  
"You idiot." Mila hissed at Bakura, watching him hold the phone up to his ear.  
  
He stuck his tongue out at her. "Relax, Mila. It's a prank phone call." He told her.  
  
The other end of the line was picked up. "Umm, yes, hello. I'd like to take my daughter onto the show so Raymond Moses can whip her into shape, you see, she's very out of control." Bakura told the lady on the other line.  
  
"And your name is, sir?" The lady asked.  
  
Bakura glanced at Mila, the replied with a mischievous smile. "Jacques Strap. My family is from France."  
  
"Mmm, hmm," The lady said, taking notes. "And your daughter's name is?"  
  
Bakura almost burst out laughing before he said this. "Amanda Hug n' Kiss."  
  
"And how do you spell the last name?"  
  
"H-u-g-i-n-c-i-s-s." Bakura spelled the word out falsely so the prank wouldn't be as obvious.  
  
Amunet and Mila began to giggle silently.  
  
"Alright, so that's Jacques Strap and Amanda Huginciss, now I'm going to need .... HEY! Wait a minute! ... You little teenaged prankster! Kids like you waste my time." The lady finally noticed the joke, bursting at Bakura.  
  
She continued to yell, but Bakura hung the phone up before she could say anymore, laughing his head off.  
  
All four of them burst out into laughter.  
  
"Priceless moment." Mila said, wiping a tear from her eye.  
  
"They can't trace the phone call, can they?" Bakura asked, bent over holding his stomach.  
  
"Nope, I got a special system installed." Marik replied, sinking into the couch, face red from laughing so hard.  
  
"We said you guys were still children." Amunet said, rolling on the ground.  
  
"Well everybody deserves a good laugh every once in a while." Marik said. "Unfortunately, most adults take being an authority figure way too seriously."  
  
Mila and Amunet looked at each other and smiled. "We have the best dad's ever." Mila said.  
  
"You got that right." Said Amunet with a smile, climbing back onto the couch, hugging Marik.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Well there you go, I'm finally finished that chapter. It took me 2 whole days, but I was also doing other things on the computer. Dad got mad at me cause I'm spending my whole life on the computer, but then I reminded him about my brother and his video games, then dad finally backed off lol. Anyways, I might be going to Ganaraska Ranch sometime soon so don't expect the 5th chapter out as soon as this one came. Don't 4get 2 R&R please. 


	5. A new friendor maybe more than a friend

Hey, guys. I'm so sorry I took like almost a year to update this story ( you must hate me lol. Anyways lots has been going on, I changed a lot since the last time I updated, and mayb that's why I didn't update 4 a long time. Well here's the fifth chapter, hope you like um sometime in the chapter you might notice a change in the way a write since it's been a long time. B4 u go onto the story though, id like it if u would check out these names im thinking up 4 my dog I SHOULD {nudge, nudge, mom&dad} b getting over the summer. Please place your vote in your review 4 this chapter, thank you, lol :P  
  
Boy: Ryou, Yoshi, or Inu Yasha (Inu 4 short)  
  
Girl: Chika, Mika, or Sango  
  
Vote 4 each boy and girl, plz and thx (  
  
Chapter 5 – New friend ..... or maybe more than a friend  
  
Sometime after lunch, Riley arrived to check up on Amunet.  
  
The door bell rang, and Marik got up from watching Jerry Springer with Bakura to answer it.  
  
"Hello, Master." Riley said with a bow.  
  
"What're you doing here? What's wrong? Don't tell me your parents found out about your existence to the Rare Hunters." Marik asked in panicky voice, Riley never showed up at his door step unless it was important.  
  
"No, nothing like that. I'm just here to see Amunet." Riley replied.  
  
"Oh, alright. Come in. She's in the backyard with Mila." Marik said, feeling calmer now.  
  
Riley bowed again, and walked through the house to the backyard.  
  
Amunet and Mila were sitting on the porch talking in hushed voices. They stopped, and looked up when they heard the back door close.  
  
Amunet eyed Riley. "Hi." He said.  
  
"Who are you?" Amunet asked.  
  
"You may not remember me, you were practically unconscious when we met face to face. I'm Riley." He introduced him self to the girls.  
  
"Oh yeah. I still owe you that slap across the face, but you're lucky my good arm's sprained."  
  
"While we're on that topic, how are you now? You looked really bad when I found you in the woods." Riley said, sitting down in a porch chair opposite to the girls.  
  
"I'm alright, it'll be two months till I can live like a normal person again, but I'm not in critical condition." Amunet replied.  
  
Riley nodded, and a ring on Amunet's left hand caught his eye. "So, what's it like to be engaged?" He asked.  
  
Amunet's eyes widened, and she hid her left hand under a cushion. "It sucks." She said coldly.  
  
"Getting married this young must be stressful." Riley said.  
  
"I'm not getting married." Amunet said stubbornly.  
  
"You're going to have to, they'll make you."  
  
Amunet looked away. "I'll find a way. No one makes Amunet Ishtar do anything she doesn't want to."  
  
"Whatever you say." Riley replied.  
  
"You sound doubtful. I hate Perry, and I sure as hell am not going to marry him." Amunet insisted, crossing her arms, sticking her nose up in the air.  
  
"I used to hang out with him, you know, before I joined the Rare Hunters." He said.  
  
"So?" Asked Mila crossly.  
  
"You know he likes you a lot eh? For... let's see." Riley, began to count with his fingers. "Yeah, that's it, six years."  
  
"Good for Perry. I don't care. I'll never forgive him for what he did to me." Amunet said.  
  
"It's your choice." Riley shrugged. "A lifetime is a long time to get to know someone better."  
  
"Mmm, mmm," She replied, shaking her head, pale blonde hair flowing gently. "Nope. It'll never happen."  
  
"You are the most stubborn human being on this earth." Riley said.  
  
"Well that's just stupid. Have you met everyone on this earth?" Amunet asked smartly.  
  
"No. But I'm pretty sure you're in the top 10." Riley replied.  
  
"Whatever." Amunet said.  
  
"This is getting really boring, you guys wanna do something?" Riley said, thinking the subject was just getting plain weird.  
  
"Sure. What exactly did you have in mind?" Mila asked.  
  
"Maybe we could go hang out at the park for a bit." He said.  
  
"I'll go ask my dad." Amunet said, getting up from the porch chair, and heading in through the sliding glass door.  
  
"Father?" She called.  
  
"In the living room." He replied.  
  
Amunet arrived in the living room to find Marik and Bakura still watching Jerry Springer.  
  
"Father, can I go to the park with Riley and Mila?" She asked.  
  
"Which one?" Marik asked still staring at the screen.  
  
"The park you always used to take me to, you know, the one just up the street." Amunet replied, gesturing to the far end of the street out of the window.  
  
"Fine. But be very careful." He gave in.  
  
Amunet smiled and went out the door with Mila and Riley.  
  
As much as Amunet tried not to admit it, she did get to like Riley better as she got to know him.  
  
They hung out on the monkey bars and talked for hours.  
  
"Here comes trouble." Mila said, her expression changing suddenly.  
  
Amunet and Riley looked in the direction Mila was.  
  
There was someone walking towards them, and Amunet had to squint her eyes against the setting sun to see who it was. Once recognition dawned on her, she immediately climbed behind Mila, and grasped her shoulders. "Please don't let him come near me." She pleaded.  
  
"It's okay, he won't try anything with us around." Mila replied.  
  
"What do you want?" Riley asked him.  
  
"To talk to Amunet." Perry replied.  
  
"Well she doesn't want to talk, so leave her alone." Mila said to him.  
  
"I can talk to her if I want to, she is my fiancée." Perry stated.  
  
Amunet whimpered; she hated how hostile that sounded.  
  
"Amunet can still make her own choices, you can't control her every hour of the day. Now leave before I have to make you." Riley said.  
  
"Oh I'm so scared, the little pip squeak is threatening me." Perry said sarcastically.  
  
"Remember me? I was the boy who jumped on your back, probably saving Amunet's life, you screwed up psycho." Riley said.  
  
"Yeah, you really beat her up bad. She's been in pain for days." Mila said.  
  
Perry stared at Mila, then looked at Amunet cowering behind her back. "I thought I told you not to tell anyone, or a worse beating would have your name on it." He said slowly, starting to advance.  
  
Amunet screamed, and climbed from the monkey bars onto the playing equipment.  
  
Riley and Mila stood in front of each way to where she was.  
  
"You can't protect her forever. Soon, I'll have her all to myself, then, you're in big trouble." Perry said, staring at Amunet behind Riley. And with that he turned and left.  
  
Amunet just stood for a second.  
  
"You alright?" Mila asked.  
  
She burst into tears, and fell to the floor of the playing equipment, leaning her head against the little pretend car wheel children liked to play with. "I'm so scared." Amunet confessed.  
  
"I would be too." Riley said, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders.  
  
Amunet talked with them for a while and let all her feelings out.  
  
"How about we go to the beach for a bit?" Riley said. "That should cheer you up."  
  
Amunet nodded, and they helped her up.  
  
The beach wasn't far, maybe a five-minute walk from the park, and it was beautiful because the sun was just setting on the horizon.  
  
"It's beautiful." Mila breathed, watching some seagulls land in the water and swim.  
  
"I come here a lot. Mostly to surf." Riley said.  
  
Amunet's stomach lurched. "You surf?" She asked, remembering the boy she had seen that day with Mila.  
  
"Yep, since I was four years old." He replied.  
  
"That must be fun." Amunet said.  
  
"Yeah, it is. What do you like to do here?" Riley asked.  
  
"Just walk along the beach, go swimming. There's also this whale I like to visit, his name's Dipper." Amunet replied.  
  
"A whale? You've befriended a whale?" Riley asked sceptically.  
  
Amunet nodded her head, and whistled. A spout of water flew up into the air far out at sea, and a fin with a white spot surfaced, swimming towards the shore.  
  
Amunet took off her sandals, rolled up her jeans, and waded out into the water, patting Dipper. She waved to Riley and Mila, telling them to come.  
  
They waded out beside Amunet, Riley looking a bit nervous.  
  
"I can't guarantee you won't get wet." Amunet said. Just then, another spout of water came, showering them all lightly. "See?" She laughed.  
  
Dipper snorted impatiently. "I think he wants to take us on a ride." Amunet said, climbing onto Dipper's back.  
  
Mila followed, leaving a space in front of her for Riley. "Come on, don't be a sissy." She said, holding out a hand for him.  
  
Amunet and Mila helped him up onto Dipper's back. "Are you sure his is safe?" He asked as Dipper started to move.  
  
"Of course it is. Dipper would never hurt me or any of my friends." Amunet replied. Suddenly, Dipper lurched into a faster speed.  
  
Riley panicked, and did the first thing he could think of to stop himself from falling off, he wrapped his arms around Amunet's waist. When he realized what he was doing, he withdrew, and blushed. "Sorry." He mumbled.  
  
Amunet just laughed. "That's okay, it can be pretty scary on your first time, but you get used to it."  
  
As time went by, the sun went lower and lower, and Dipper's speed kept gradually picking up, until they were going as fast as a car.  
  
Amunet closed her eyes, and spread her arms, letting her hair flow out behind her.  
  
"Hey this is actually kinda fun!" Riley exclaimed.  
  
Amunet, Riley and Mila laughed. "I think we'd better go back. I have to be home by nightfall." Amunet said.  
  
She leaned over Dipper, and whispered to him. "Home, Dipper." He snorted and turned around.  
  
Once they reached the beach, Dipper stopped, and they slid off the whale's back.  
  
"Thanks, Dipper." Amunet said, rubbing his nose. He nudged her affectionately, and swam off.  
  
Mila and Riley walked Amunet home, in case Perry was following them.  
  
Amunet and Mila said bye to Riley at the front door, then, went in and closed the door, locking it behind them. Amunet closed her eyes for a moment, then, walked into the living room.  
  
It was dark, so she flicked the light on. On the coffee table was a note from her father.  
  
Bakura and I have gone on a hunt, you can both order out for supper. We should be back by 11 Love, Dad.  
  
Amunet looked underneath the note, there was 30$ in bills for her and Mila. "What do you want to order?" Amunet called to Mila, who was in the kitchen getting a drink.  
  
"Well, how much do we have to spend?" Mila asked, walking in to the living room, looking at the money in Amunet's hand. She smiled. "Let's treat ourselves."  
  
"Okay, we'll check out the delivery restaurants." Amunet said, getting the phone book from a shelf.  
  
They flipped through the pages, and decided to order from a Chinese restaurant.  
  
Amunet was told that the delivery shouldn't take longer than 20 minutes, so she and Mila decided to start watching a movie.  
  
"Okay, we've got, almost everything, on DVD." Amunet said, looking at all the movies.  
  
"Do you have Lord of the Rings?" Mila asked.  
  
"Which one, the Fellowship of the Ring, or the Two Towers?" Amunet asked.  
  
"You have the Two Towers? Already? I thought it doesn't come out for like another month!" Mila exclaimed.  
  
"Yep, we've got it. Special order, if you know what I mean." Amunet smiled.  
  
Mila smiled back. "The Two Towers it is, then. I never got the chance to see it in the theatres."  
  
"It's really good, more action than in the first. They cut out quite a bit of the book, though." Amunet said, setting the DVD player up. She had read the Lord of the Rings Trilogy when she was 7 and loved it ever since.  
  
About 20 minutes into the film, the doorbell rang, making Amunet jump. She went to the front door, and looked through the glass peep-hole, to make sure it was the delivery guy. Sure enough it was, but she was still stuck to the suspicion that it might be Perry, so Mila ended up opening the door and paying for the food, while Amunet hid in the living room.  
  
Mila closed the door and fastened all the locks, returning to the living room. "It was just the delivery man, no costume or tricks. Loosen up, girl." She said, setting the food on the coffee table in front of the couch.  
  
Amunet came out of her hiding place, and sat on the couch with Mila, grabbing the remote. "Well it's best to be safe than sorry. You could be my decoy." She said.  
  
"Oh I'm honoured, now I'm a crash dummy." Mila said sarcastically.  
  
Amunet laughed, and un-paused the movie.  
  
About half way through the movie, Amunet got an ice pack, and put it on her broken rib, like Odeon had suggested.  
  
At 10:30, Marik and Bakura walked in through the door, and followed the sounds to the living room.  
  
"How many times have you seen this movie now?" Marik asked Amunet.  
  
She shrugged not keeping her eyes off the screen. "Maybe 10." She replied.  
  
"More like 20, I've been keeping count." He said, sitting down on the couch beside his daughter.  
  
Amunet shrugged again, and continued watching. Bakura sat down as well, and they all watched the movie.  
  
When an army of Elves marched up the causeway into the Hornburg, Marik spoke. "Big deal, it's a bunch of chicks with bows." He said.  
  
Amunet elbowed him in the side. "They're not a bunch of chicks, they're Elves from Lórien, remember that place, from the first movie?" She said.  
  
"Oh yeah. Who's that guy?" Marik asked, pointing at the screen.  
  
"He's Haldir, the Elf who took the Fellowship to Caras Galadhon." Amunet replied.  
  
"I remember him... what's Caras Galadhon?"  
  
Amunet rolled her eyes. "It's that Elf city, with the stairs going up the trees, and Galadriel. Now stop asking questions."  
  
Marik fell silent, and they continued to watch the movie.  
  
When the credits started rolling, Amunet stretched and got up. "I'll never get tired of that movie." She said, putting the disc carefully in its case.  
  
It was near midnight now, and she walked around the house, locking every single door and window. Then, double-checking to make sure, before heading for her room.  
  
Amunet locked her window, and closed the blinds, then, took out her box set of the Lord of the Rings trilogy. She opened 'The Hobbit.' "I haven't read this in years." She said to herself. "I think it's time to read it again."  
  
Amunet braided her hair, and put on her pyjamas. She, then sat down on her bed, and started to read 'The Hobbit.'  
  
After a few chapters, she decided to got to bed, it was about 2 in the morning.  
  
She slept in the next morning, and was only awoken at about 11, when Odeon wanted to check her injuries and see if anything improved.  
  
"Amunet, wake up." Marik whispered, shaking her slightly.  
  
Amunet groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What?"  
  
"Odeon has to check to see if anything improved." Marik replied.  
  
Amunet looked at the doorway to see Odeon waiting. "Okay." She said.  
  
Odeon looked at her arm first. "It's much better now, you can use it more often, just don't strain it. Now for your throat, does it hurt anymore?" He said.  
  
Amunet shook her head. "Not as much as it use to, it's easier to swallow now."  
  
"Alright, I think she can lay off the antibiotics now." Odeon concluded.  
  
Amunet made a noise of joy, and Marik nodded his comprehension.  
  
Almost on cue, right after Odeon had said that her rib was much better and she shouldn't worry too much about it; the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Amunet said happily.  
  
Rushing to the door, she opened it. It was Riley, and he carried two surf boards and wore a T-shirt over his swimming trunks.  
  
"Hey," He greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Hi!" Amunet replied, happy she might have something to do today. "What're you doing here?"  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to come to the beach today. My dad's a doctor and he said your broken rib should be alright now. I've been meaning to give you surfing lessons." Riley purposed with a warm smile.  
  
"Awesome! I'd love to come! I'll just go ask my dad." Amunet said, turning on her heel to find her father.  
  
"Dad! Can I go to the beach with Riley?"  
  
"How long?" Marik asked.  
  
"Um, till sundown I guess." Amunet answered.  
  
"Okay, but bring some warm clothes in case it gets cold."  
  
"I will, thanks, dad!" Amunet got her bathing suit and some towels from a hamper, then, set out the door.  
  
In the warm, white sand of the beach, Riley taught Amunet all the basic moves to surfing.  
  
"Okay, so you stand up like this when a wave's coming, right?" She asked.  
  
"Yup, but spread your feet a bit more, that'll help you keep your balance." Riley explained, showing her the correct position.  
  
"K," Amunet said, mimicking the move.  
  
"Alright, that's about it. I think you're ready to hit the waves." Riley stated, staring out over the rolling waves of the ocean.  
  
Amunet fell several times on the baby waves, making Riley laugh out loud. She surfaced for what seemed like the millionth time, and spat out sea water, coughing slightly and pushing her wet hair off her face to glare at Riley as he sailed away on his surfboard and looked back at her laughing.  
  
"Are you falling on purpose?" He asked.  
  
Amunet smiled. "Well, duh! I'm trying to "accidently" lose this stupid ring!" She exclaimed, holding up her left hand.  
  
Riley just gave her a stern look and she sighed heavily. "I know, I know."  
  
"Okay, so maybe surfing isn't among your many talents, let's do something else." Riley said, picking up his surfboard in the shallow water.  
  
"Fine," Amunet answered, swimming closer to shore.  
  
Sitting on the shore, they talked together about anything at all, the typical teenaged life. Several times Riley would mutter something so low she couldn't hear him, and it seemed he wanted it that way.  
  
"You're so funny!" Amunet laughed, beaming brightly at another one of Riley's stories.  
  
"You're so beautiful," He murmured.  
  
"What was that?" Amunet asked, pushing some of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Nothing, so what were you saying?"  
  
Amunet resumed her subject and it gradually turned to boys.  
  
"Have you ever gone out with someone? Like for real, as in you really loved them?" Riley asked.  
  
Amunet shook her head, platinum blonde hair shaking over her shoulders, glistening in the sun.  
  
"Me neither... umm, I was thinking..." Riley trailed off nervously.  
  
"Thinking what?" Amunet asked.  
  
Riley stumbled over his words for what seemed like forever, until finally: "I was wondering if you're interested in becoming, like, you know...more than friends. Like..." He broke off into a sigh. "Would you go out with me, please?"  
  
Amunet merely smiled. "I thought you'd never ask,"  
  
Riley finally looked up from his feet to stare into Amunet's eyes.  
  
She leaned forward a bit to peck his cheek, then smiled warmly.  
  
"So that's a 'yes', right?" Riley asked.  
  
Amunet smiled and nodded. Riley returned the smile and leaned forward to kiss her lips.  
  
'Oh my God, my first kiss,' Amunet thought nervously. 'What do I do?' She slowly did what she thought was right and put her arms around his neck. Amunet felt Riley's hands on her waist and butterflies fluttered in her stomach.  
  
"How sweet. Forbidden love." A voice mused coldly from behind.  
  
The kiss broke, and both Riley and Amunet swung around sharply. To probably everyone's surprise Amunet sighed in frustration.  
  
"Would you piss off for once and let me have my own life?"  
  
Even Perry was taken aback by the strong words, but soon regained his composure.  
  
"I am your life,"  
  
"No you're not,"  
  
"Look at your left hand!"  
  
"What? This?!" Amunet yelled, yanking the ring off her finger. "This means nothing to me!" She threw the ring as hard as she could at Perry and got up. "Come on, Riley, take me home." Amunet said, taking Riley's hand.  
  
"You're not going anywhere, you ungrateful little wench!"  
  
Amunet and Riley turned their heads to see Perry starting after them. They walked faster, then finally ended up running towards Riley's bike with Perry in hot pursuit.  
  
"Quick! Get on!" Riley cried, helping Amunet onto the passenger seat of the bike.  
  
Perry reached them and started fighting to get to Amunet.  
  
"You slut! Bloody whore!" He yelled, while Riley held him off.  
  
"Riley!" Amunet cried in worry as Perry kneed him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.  
  
"Wait till I get my hands on you!" Perry cried, launching himself at her.  
  
But Riley wasn't giving up just yet. He got up again and punched Perry in the face, yelling "Leave her alone!!"  
  
Taking advantage of Perry's momentary half-consciousness, Riley hopped on the bike behind Amunet and peddled as fast as he could up the street.  
  
Coming to a screeching halt outside of Amunet's house, they sat there, frozen, breathing heavily, still in shock of what had happened just down the street.  
  
Amunet saw her father in the window staring curiously, and Riley spotted Perry running up the street, hungry for revenge. They glanced at each other.  
  
"You, get into your house and lock all the doors and windows, stay as far away from any of the windows as possible, okay?" Riley ordered.  
  
Amunet nodded, and swallowed. "What about you?"  
  
"I'll be fine, don't worry about me. I'll make it home. Just please don't leave the house without your father or someone." Riley answered.  
  
She nodded again, then paused, before hugging him and running inside the house.  
  
"What was that all about?" Marik asked, making Amunet jump after she had locked the door.  
  
She paid no heed to him and ran down the hall to lock the backyard door, then all over the house, making sure every possible entrance was secure and blocked.  
  
"Amy, what the-." He demanded when she brushed past him to lock the bathroom window while he followed her around the house.  
  
A sudden loud knock at the door made Amunet jump horribly and press her back against the wall.  
  
"No! Dad! Don't answer it!" She cried.  
  
"Why not? Who is it?" Marik asked.  
  
"It's Perry! Don't!!" Amunet pleaded.  
  
"Why not? What harm is there in it?" Marik said.  
  
"Because... because... oh, Ra. Dad, it WAS him. I lied to you." Amunet confessed.  
  
Marik's hand froze before reaching the doorknob. "What was him?" He asked, even though he knew what she was talking about.  
  
"It was him. Perry attacked me. I only lied to you because he said he'd beat me up even worse next time if I did." Amunet explained, tears running down her face, and she slid down the wall to collapse on the floor.  
  
"You heard me, bitch! The engagements off! Finito! Never gonna happen! EVER!!! Not my daughter and your psychotic son!" Marik yelled, slamming the phone down on the receiver while Amunet sat on the couch beside him. He then turned to his daughter, and comforted her. "It's over. You don't have to worry anymore. Just go on and live your life the way it was before. No more Perry or engagement rings."  
  
She nodded and sniffed.  
  
"We'll sneak into movies on Friday. Ride on the roller coaster till we throw up." Marik joked.  
  
Amunet laughed. "Thanks, dad." She smiled.  
  
That night, Riley called to be sure Amunet was safe and sound.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" He asked as Amunet picked up the phone.  
  
"Yep, just fine, thanks." She replied.  
  
"So what you doing?"  
  
"Not much, hanging around." Amunet said, taking the phone to her room.  
  
"The doors and windows still locked?"  
  
"Hell, yes." She plopped down on her bed.  
  
"Good, so..."  
  
They talked on the phone for hours to the point where Amunet thought everyone in her house had gone to bed. The alarm clock on her bedside table read "1:20 a.m"  
  
"It's getting late," Amunet said lowly so she wouldn't wake anyone up.  
  
Everything was so quiet.  
  
"Are your lights off?" Riley asked.  
  
"Yes," She answered.  
  
"You better hope the bogey man doesn't come out to get you." He joked.  
  
Amunet laughed. "Yeah, right."  
  
"I'm serious, he likes to eat pretty girls like you," Riley laughed.  
  
"You weirdo." Amunet giggled.  
  
The light in the hall switched on.  
  
"Oh, shit, I think my dad's up. I gotta go, ok?" She said.  
  
"Okay, bye... I love you.." Riley replied.  
  
There was silence for a few seconds. "I love you too... bye." Amunet answered.  
  
"Bye." Riley said, and she hung up the phone.  
  
Amunet hid the phone and switched her T.V on to a comedy station.  
  
The door opened, and Marik walked in. "What're you doing up so late?" He asked, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"I'm not tired." She replied.  
  
"What were you laughing at? It sounded like you were talking to someone."  
  
"I was just talking to myself and this show's funny, ok? Only someone without a sense of humour wouldn't laugh." Amunet said, gesturing towards the television screen.  
  
"Okay, well get to bed soon, please." Marik said, turning to close the door.  
  
"Night," Amunet replied.  
  
At 3 in the morning, Amunet was jerked awake by a tapping on her window. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking up at her window. It took a while for her vision to clear but when it did, she gasped, almost screaming.  
  
There was a note taped to her window from the outside. She stood on her bed to get a better look at what the note said.  
  
'Better watch your back, bitch.'  
  
Amunet clapped a hand to her mouth and shook her head in fear, backing away from the window.  
  
A rock came crashing through the glass, nearly missing her head and making Amunet scream, falling off her bed onto the floor.  
  
Lights switched on all over the house and her door swung open.  
  
"Amunet!" Mila shrieked, running to her side.  
  
Bakura and Marik looked from Amunet to the shards of glass lying on her bed, to the window which had a smashed hole in it, and a note attached to the unbroken part of the window.  
  
Bakura leapt up onto Amunet's bed, and carefully put his arm through the hole to retrieve the note on the other side.  
  
He handed the note to Marik and they read the note together, exchanging glances.  
  
"Oh, Ra," Marik said, grabbing Amunet's arm and lifting her to her feet.  
  
"Ow! My ankle! Watch it!" She cried as she stumbled out of the room.  
  
Once everyone was out of the room, Marik slammed the door shut and locked in from the outside.  
  
"You can't stay in there, tonight. It's too dangerous." He said, making sure the door was locked and secure.  
  
"She can stay with me, Mr.Ishtar. My room doesn't have any windows, and it's right beside Odeon's." Mila suggested.  
  
"Good idea, Mila. Amunet, for the next week at least, you are not to leave the house at all without Odeon or any strong escort."  
  
"But, dad-."  
  
"No buts! It would be far too risky. Even in the house I want you to be with someone,"  
  
Amunet grumbled and stomped off towards Mila's room.  
  
She couldn't sleep all night, she just tossed and turned then eventually gave up, taking out her deck and shuffling it over and over, trying to find the same card she had the last time.  
  
'Hmm, I wonder if you can summon a monster in real life. Like not on the battle field; maybe then dad would let me go out on my own.' Amunet thought, staring at her Dark Magician girl.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
there, I hope you liked it. There will be MUCH more l8er ( anyways please review and tell me what you thought it would mean a lot to me :D o, and if u've forgotten, PLEASE VOTE ON A DOGGY NAME:  
  
Boy: Ryou, Yoshi, or Inu Yasha (Inu 4 short)  
  
Girl: Chika, Mika, or Sango  
  
Also give me suggestions if u have an idea 4 another name (gotta b Japanese name though oki?) 


End file.
